


Той черной маски профиль волчий и губы нежные твои

by 382



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU по канону, M/M, Название взято из стихотворения В. Набокова «Встреча», флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Первая встреча, как росчерк молнии в грозу. Все последующие — как раскаты грома вдалеке, как капля за каплей затяжных дождей на Арканисе с редкими солнечными днями.





	Той черной маски профиль волчий и губы нежные твои

Посадочные огни на площадке внизу были едва различимы за плотной завесой дождя. Судя по показаниям приборов, шаттл снижался, и с каждым исчезающим между его обшивкой и землей десятком метров Бен жалел все сильнее, что решился на этот поступок. Он, конечно, не ждал одобрения, но хотел понимания. 

Хотел, судя по всему, опять недостижимого.

— Ты так и не объяснил, зачем полетел со мной, Бен. Тебе нужно было подождать всего несколько часов. Арканис — не самое комфортное место для прогулок. Тем более, я не сомневаюсь, что при сложившихся обстоятельствах встреча с сенатором Синдан затянется. А после я сразу улечу обратно.

Напротив него сидела Лея Органа — в первую очередь, как и всегда, сенатор. И «не затянется» — это именно то слово, которым он называл личные встречи, а не деловые аудиенции. Бену уже исполнилось шестнадцать, и с того дня, как он начал обучаться владению Силой под руководством своего дяди, мастера-джедая Люка, прошло почти десять лет. Сосчитать, сколько раз за это время он виделся с родителями, было едва ли трудной задачей. Он помнил каждую встречу, и особенно хорошо — те, что не состоялись.

Окончательно принять вывод, к которому он уже давно пришел, оказалось на удивление трудно. Бен снова и снова оставлял себе надежду, закономерно оборачивающуюся горьким разочарованием. Зря он поддавался своим мечтам. Его ведь учили. Его ограждали именно от такого. Собственные желания должны оставаться под запретом. Потому как они ведут к эгоизму, эгоизм ведет к жажде власти, а она в свою очередь — к темной стороне. Темная сторона несет в себе опасность, а значит, опасны и желания, раскачивающие его внутренний баланс, которого он в последнее время держался с большим трудом. 

— И что случится через несколько часов? — спросил Бен, все же не желая так легко сдаваться. — Ты вернешься на Хосниан-Прайм, но не ко мне, а к своим обязанностям. Все ведь будут ждать результатов твоего визита. А Люк завтра снова заберет меня к себе. 

— Заседание Сената назначено только на завтрашнее утро. Мы могли бы поужинать вместе, поговорить. Конечно, Люк рассказывал мне о твоих успехах в обучении, но я хотела бы все услышать от тебя. Ты поспешил, Бен, и принял необдуманное решение. С тобой такое бывает все чаще. Но я не думала, что и на этот раз ты поведешь себя, как обычно.

— Как обычно, — эхом отозвался он и сжал кулаки. Дальнейший спор ни к чему бы все равно не привел. Так происходило всегда, и вряд ли в его силах было как-то это изменить. Одного его желания перемен оказалось недостаточно. Все оставалось по-прежнему, и он злился: на нее, на Люка, на себя. И злился на само чувство, жгучей волной поднимавшееся внутри него каждый раз.

_«Взаимно пережитые обманутые ожидания — самые горькие»._

Бен не знал, откуда пришли эти слова, но фраза всплыла в памяти, произнесенная его собственным голосом.

Шаттл мягко приземлился.

По иллюминаторам стекала вода, и в ее потоках очертания представителей встречающей делегации сливались в одно яркое пятно. 

— Порт Скапарус — не самое безопасное место, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты остался на корабле, — с улыбкой сказала Лея, вставая.

Бен закрыл глаза. Это улыбка тоже не для него. Там, на площадке, Лею уже ждали. Для них она улыбалась и говорила мягким голосом. 

Стоило оставить надежды и не рассчитывать, что Лея возьмет его с собой на встречу. С другой стороны, Бену все еще была нужна она, а не официальные приемы.

Вместе с оглушительным звуком дождя на корабль ворвался и промозглый ветер.

Оставаться здесь Бен не собирался.

 

Глубоко и болезненно, как острые края горных уступов в ладони минутами ранее, в память врезалось одно единственная мгновение. Мгновение, в которое Армитаж Хакс принял очередное решение. Он не собирался жалеть о нем, но горечь от того, что его толком не выслушали, приносила почти физическое отвращение. 

По мнению коменданта Брендола Хакса, лучше сорваться в пропасть и разбиться о скалы, чем отступить и не выполнить приказ. Еще хуже — начать оправдывать свое неподчинение. Его сын Армитаж придерживался иной позиции. Никого не интересовавший аргументированный взгляд на саму задачу, на условия ее выполнения, на обозначенную цель этого урока. И в том, чтобы лезть под проливным дождем на почти отвесную скалу все выше и выше, мотивируя это тем, что будущие офицеры должны уметь все, пользы было мало. Такие ситуации все же не соответствовали реальному положению вещей. Армитаж Хакс хотел стать офицером, чтобы приказывать другим лезть на скалы, и то не раньше чем сам оценит ситуацию, выстроит стратегию и примет необходимые решения. Оставалось неясным, какую пользу он принесет, если физическое преимущество будет достигнуто путем, способным покалечить его и лишить преимущества развиться умственно? Продолжать посещать занятия с поврежденным позвоночником — безрадостная и маловероятная перспектива, так что смысл упражнения Армитаж всячески отрицал. Отец назвал его трусом, но сам он придерживался другого мнения: нужно обладать хотя бы некоторой долей смелости, чтобы отстаивать свои позиции. У Армитажа они имелись, и он собирался придерживаться их и дальше. Слова никогда не были для него пустым звуком. Для Брендола Хакса — тоже, раз после этой эскапады он все-таки выставил «нарушителя порядка» с урока. Дисциплинарное взыскание еще ждало Армитажа впереди, а пока он возвращался на территорию кампуса, стараясь подвести итоги и больше не думать о произошедшем инциденте.

Хуже всего было слышать то, что он трус. Хакс им определенно не был. Как можно назвать трусом того, кто сумел холодно возразить, а после предпринял все возможное, чтобы отстоять собственное мнение? Противоречие, лишенное логики, не выдерживающее никакой критики. А готовые слепо подчинятся другим, по мнению Хакса, становились лишь рядовыми солдатами, но не генералами. Он считал это позицией будущего победителя и ставил на себя, на свои способности вести дискуссию, принимать сложные решения и мыслить критически.

Хакс перекинул дождевой плащ через руку, переступив порог медицинского блока, сейчас пустого и погруженного в тишину. Удивительно, ведь кадеты постоянно калечили себя — с такой-то программой физической подготовки. Но в эту минуту — никого. Значит никто не будет спрашивать его, что случилось, почему он здесь в такое время. Никто не скажет ему, что глубокие, неаккуратные, с рваными краями раны на его ладонях — несерьезные царапины, которые заживут сами. Шрамы были ему ни к чему. Шрамы, как бы сильно не старалось общество наделить эти отметины особым смыслом и значением, оставались следами неудач, а вовсе не заявлением о том, что ты сильнее опасности, потому что сумел выжить. К тому же, Хаксу было не чуждо понятие эстетики. И лишний раз оставлять сбитые костяшки, рассеченную бровь или губы без внимания в его привычки не входило. 

Возвращаться в учебный или жилой корпус сразу не хотелось. Разговоры о его очередной неудаче в спорах с отцом облетят Академию сами собой, а подпитывать пересуды раньше времени или попадаться желающим устроить допрос с пристрастием не входило в его планы. Он, разумеется, смог бы ответить на любой выпад — из словесных баталий с сокурсниками он без труда выходил победителем. Но вопрос платы за собственную правоту и так стоял сегодня слишком остро. «Не провоцировать» тоже считалось достойной линией поведения или неплохим тактическим ходом. 

Поглубже натянув капюшон и пряча перетянутые бинтами руки под плащ, Хакс отправился к западным воротам. Не многие кадеты знали, что если взять левее, то в ограждении можно найти изъян, через который совсем не сложно беспрепятственно попасть за границы кампуса. Покидать территорию строго запрещалось, и Хакс поддерживал саму идею запрета, с непроницаемым видом умалчивая о своем знании этой лазейки, даже когда сам планировал ею воспользоваться. Но он никогда не уходил надолго и далеко — хватало знания того, что стены Академии оставались за спиной. Так он получал возможность выбрать, куда пойти и что делать. При всей приверженности к соблюдению правил, подобные вылазки не казались ему нарушением дисциплины. Сам себе строгий надсмотрщик, он никогда бы не стал рисковать — ни своей честью, ни честью Академии. Хакс полностью контролировал происходящее вокруг себя и с собой, и в ситуации, в которых зачастую оказывались его ровесники, не попадал. Так что это небольшое отступление от правил он позволял себе без зазрения совести.

Сразу за западными воротами дорога расходилась. В первую очередь всеобщее внимание привлекал Порт Скапарус, находившийся в двух километрах отсюда. Именно туда знавшие о ходе учащиеся Академии как раз и пытались регулярно сбежать. В городе их ждало множество развлечений: чего стоила только шумная кантина с посетителями со всей галактики, чаще всего — пилотами торговых кораблей. У таких всегда имелись при себе десятки историй, способных вызвать неподдельный интерес у нетребовательных и нетрезвых слушателей, как раз и приходящих в подобные места ради разговоров, компаний и выпивки. Все это были доступные, легкие удовольствия. Хакс подобного не искал. Покидая ворота, он продолжал держаться левой стороны, где начинался густой лес. Он переходил было на подножие горы, но редел и исчезал с высотой. 

После того, как Хакс обнаружил ход, на изучение однообразного ландшафта у него ушел целый семестр. Но через несколько месяцев он уже свободно ориентировался в здешних местах. Для начала он осмотрел небольшое озеро, образовавшееся в низине в двухстах метрах от южной границы леса. В хорошую погоду гладкая поверхность отражала десятки оттенков зеленого и синего, а при каждом порыве ветра от склонившихся к самой воде длинных и тонких ветвей Кир’ала по ней расходилась легкая рябь. Здесь было по-настоящему красиво. Хакс иногда думал, что любой другой на его месте непременно бы воспользовался находкой и начал бы назначать здесь уединенные встречи. Любой другой, но только не он. Хакса останавливал неоправданный риск, ведь даже влюбленный в него человек мог не сохранить эти прогулки в тайне. Не сомневаться в ком-то по личным причинам — слабость, которую он не желал себе позволять. Но представить здесь кого-то рядом с собой было даже труднее подобной уступки. Даже в мысли этой что-то казалось ему неуместным, чрезмерным, необратимым для него самого и них обоих, кем бы ни оказался второй человек. Так что озеро, как и сам лес, всецело принадлежало Хаксу. Найти что-то другое для свиданий на обширной территории Академии не составляло большого труда. Тем более, это требовалось не так уж и часто. 

С каждым разом Хакс продвигался вглубь леса все дальше, внимательно изучая территорию. Дикие ягоды, птицы, насекомые здесь водились в избытке, но интересовали его куда меньше очередного водоема, который ему хотелось бы найти. Такой вскоре действительно обнаружился — небольшой ручей, плутающий между камней и корней у самого подножия горы. Место на первый взгляд казалось довольно заурядным для частых визитов, но рано или поздно снова притягивало обратно.

В дни, когда и не шел дождь, и не светило солнце, а с утра и до самого вечера стояли серые промозглые сумерки от затянувших все небо низких туч, с гор спускался по-настоящему плотный туман. В чаще он рассеивался, редко доходя до Академии или до города, но у подножия всегда казалось, что можно протянуть руку и потрогать эту белую дымку. Туман скрывал горы, скрывал верхушки деревьев, оставляя ощущение, что там, за пределами видимого, не существовало вообще ничего. В дождливые дни естественные уступы и густые кроны деревьев, если, конечно, не бушевал штормовой ветер, могли укрыть даже от ливня. В солнечные же, если забраться чуть выше на небольшую ровную площадку, с едва успевших обсохнуть и прогреться камней можно было увидеть несколько посадочных площадок Порта Скапарус. Благодаря яркой обшивке, различить приземляющиеся на них корабли за листвой крон было довольно легко. Или можно было наблюдать за ручьем внизу — за тем, как он прокладывал себе путь, несмотря на все преграды. Поломанные грозой ветки, отколовшиеся камни или особо крупные шишки — ручей справлялся. Значит, справился бы и Хакс. 

До ручья оставалось меньше тридцати метров, когда между стволами деревьев он заметил чью-то фигуру. Еще ни разу Хакс не видел кого-то в этой части леса. Он остановился за ближайшим деревом, обдумывая, что будет лучше: повернуть назад, пока его не заметили, или подойти открыто, чтобы узнать, кто его потревожил и что мог здесь делать. И, выбрав третий вариант — остаться и понаблюдать с расстояния, он опустил руку, скрытую плащом, к тренировочному бластеру на поясе — на всякий случай. 

Промокшая от дождя одежда была слишком темной, почти черной, чтобы принадлежать кому-то из Академии. Незнакомец сделал несколько шагов, остановился под высоким дерево на склоне так, чтобы больше не мокнуть под дождем. Хакс присмотрелся: покрой туники не оставил сомнений в том, что это не кадет и не офицер. 

Дождь становился сильнее и холоднее. Хакс повернулся, пытаясь поправить плащ, и собравшаяся в складке вода затекла по капюшону внутрь, попала за ворот форменной рубашки. Теперь она неприятно холодила шею, и стоять вот так хотелось все меньше. Еще немного, и придет время возвращаться: если он не успеет ко времени обеда, его отсутствие несомненно обнаружат. Тем более, наблюдение не приносило ничего интересного. Незнакомец просто стоял, изредка поднимая или поворачивая голову, смотрел вокруг себя. Будто его и правда интересовала дикая природа.

Хакс собирался уже уходить, полагая, что его вряд ли заметят: шум дождя скрыл бы его осторожные шаги и глухой треск размокших веток под подошвами сапог. Но голос раздался неожиданно ближе и четче, чем должен был:

— Я все равно знаю, что ты здесь. Не нужно прятаться.

Хакс развернулся. Незнакомец стоял там же, но смотрел прямо на него.

Уйти теперь казалось нелепым.

— Что не нужно, так это делать столь громких заявлений за тех, кого не знаешь. К твоему сведению, я не прятался, а шел именно сюда, — ответил Хакс громко.

Огибая стволы деревьев и избегая особенно низко склонившихся веток, он сократил расстояние между ними и остановился под тем же деревом. 

Все-таки человек. Высокий, юный — подросток. Если не местный, — скорее всего, не местный, судя по оттенку кожи, — то, может, помощник на торговом корабле. Темные густые волосы, с которых на лицо и шею еще стекали редкие капли воды, закрывали лоб, уши и частично скулы. На лице его виднелась россыпь родинок, так похожих у самых глаз на веснушки, хорошо знакомые ему на собственной коже. Он разглядывал незнакомца так же, как тот смотрел на него — открыто, изучающе, взаимно позволяя столь пристальное внимание.

— Путешественник? — первым спросил Хакс.

— Можно и так сказать. А ты? — спросил тот в ответ.

— Из Академии. И эти территории под нашим особым наблюдением. Так что не советую здесь задерживаться. Особенно если у тебя вдруг есть проблемы с законом.

Хакс смотрел за чужим выражением лица: взгляд исподлобья, но вовсе не испуганный и не враждебный. Глубокий, темный. Обладатель таких глаз уже видел многое, несмотря на юный возраст, но стремился увидеть еще больше. 

— Думаешь, я — кто? Контрабандист? 

Улыбка вышла неровной, но живой, настоящей — и оттого красивой. 

— Ты не назвал свое имя и ведешь себя подозрительно, гуляя в лесу под проливным дождем совсем один.

— Ты тоже не назвал свое имя. Угрожаешь. И тоже гуляешь в лесу один под проливным дождем. Что ты на это скажешь?

Первой мелькнула мысль — хорошо, что он повернул голову — совсем незначительно, но так капюшон бросал на лицо тень: Хакс не был готов к тому, чтобы его поймали врасплох на его же словах. Второй стала та, что досаду скрыть хотелось меньше, чем показать заинтересованность в собеседнике. Он сместил капюшон назад и снова открыто встретил взгляд незнакомца. 

В чужих глазах виделось только ожидание ответа и ничего более. На него смотрели без превосходства, и это стоило определенной награды.

— Хакс.

— Бен.

Хакс вновь спрятал руки под плащ, на этот раз глубже, обхватывая себя за бока ладонями. Движение отозвалась ноющей болью, но он стерпел и не подал виду. Он не отличался чувствительностью к холоду настолько, чтобы начать дрожать, но сырость становилась все ощутимее, и требовалось согреться хоть так.

— Ты уже передал сигнал охране? — спросил Бен после небольшой паузы.

— Что? — переспросил Хакс. — Нет. Пока нет. А стоило бы?

Бен снова улыбнулся и завел руки за спину, наклоняясь к влажному, поросшему мхом стволу дерева позади.

— Нет. Мой корабль покинет Арканис куда меньше, чем через час. Мне лишь хотелось осмотреться. Здесь всегда так сыро?

— Бывают и теплые дни. Правда, редко.

Где-то вдалеке прозвучал раскат грома. Дождь шел уже три дня, и гроза стала хоть какой-то переменой в монотонном стуке капель.

— Хакс, тебе нравится дождь? — ожидаемо спросил Бен.

«Мне все равно», — хотел было ответить тот, как отвечал всегда, когда ему задавали подобные вопросы. Но Бен спросил так, будто мнение Хакса в таком пустяковом вопросе действительно имело вес и значимость.

— Когда как. Я привык к нему. Но мне больше нравится снег, — ответил он. — Или космос, где нет ни того, ни другого.

Бен выглядел разочарованно. 

Хакс продолжил:

— Но не нравился бы совсем, я бы сюда не приходил. Что насчет тебя?

Бен наклонился к земле, подобрал несколько небольших камней. Один был сухой, а на острых краях второго поблескивали капельки воды, делая его узор заметным. 

— И да, и нет. Из-за дождя все вокруг — размытое пятно. Нечеткое, нестабильное. Слишком подвижное, живое, опасное. Как вода сама по себе. Это влечет. Это отталкивает. Как любое противоречие.

Хакс не думал, что к сказанному следовало добавить что-то еще. Давно никто не говорил с ним о чем-то, помимо учебы или планов на будущее. Стоять здесь и обсуждать погоду, беседовать о том, что им нравится, оказалось странно и хорошо одновременно. Что-то новое, уникальное чувствовалось в моменте, который ничто ни сегодня, ни тем более вчера не могло предсказать. И в подобном стечении обстоятельств внешний мир словно изменился целиком: шум дождя, горный поток, треск веток — все показалось другим, не таким, как прежде. Было бы рано делать выводы, но Хакс не отличался большим терпением и уже мог признаться самому себе, что получает удовольствием от неожиданной компании и складывающейся ситуации.

— Так ты первый раз на Арканисе, Бен? — спросил Хакс, выходя из задумчивости.

Тот кивнул. Прицелившись, бросил один за другим камни в ручей. Из-за ливня всплеска не было ни видно, ни слышно.

— Хотелось бы увидеть этот лес в другую погоду, — добавил он.

— Возможно, тебе повезет в следующий раз, — предположил Хакс.

— Следующего раза не будет, — возразил Бен. — Я здесь только сегодня.

Некстати раздался сигнал комлинка.

— «Бен! Почему тебя нет на корабле? Мы готовимся ко взлету, поторопись», — в голосе женщины проскальзывала смесь волнения и разочарования. 

— Мне пора, — сказал Бен, делая шаг в сторону и выходя из-под веток. 

— Какая площадка тебе нужна? — спросил Хакс.

— Восьмая.

— Восьмая? — он не смог скрыть удивления в голосе. Восьмая — для дипломатических и привилегированных гостей. Можно было спросить прямо, но Бен спешил, и задерживать его как-то не хотелось — неудобно, все-таки. Во всяком случае, всегда оставался шанс самому все выяснить, пусть и позже. — Она самая ближняя. Просто держись слева от ручья. Если ты бегаешь быстро, через пару минут уже будешь на месте. Хорошего полета.

Бен замер буквально на мгновение и тут же протянул ему руку. Хакс не смог не ответить. Едва обозначенное рукопожатие оставило несколько дождевых капель на его бинтах и прохладу на согретых собственным теплом пальцах.

Только сейчас, когда Бен повернулся спиной и, переступая камни и корни, побежал вперед, Хакс заметил на его поясе световой меч. 

 

— Хорошо провел время? — спросила Лея.

Бен поднял на нее глаза. Непривычно тихая, будто рассеянная. Вряд ли встреча прошла гладко.

— Да. Арканис очень красивый.

— Вот и хорошо, — ответила она скорее себе самой.

Бен хотел бы спросить ее о том же. Ведь именно за этим он сел на корабль — пробыть рядом чуть подольше. Получить возможность хоть косвенно, но стать участником событий, происходящих с ней. Но, чтобы ни тревожило Лею, он не мог знать наверняка, отведена ли хоть какая-то часть ее мыслей ему. 

— Сейчас трудное время, Бен, — сказала Лея, словно почувствовав, о чем он думает. — Ты ведь понимаешь.

Что можно было сказать в ответ? Бен не хотел понимать. Более того, он не считал, что должен что-то понимать вообще. О конфликте между сенатором Органа и сенатором Синдан он знал совсем мало и не хотел начинать длинный разговор, который мог продолжиться за ужином после возвращения. Или, что еще хуже, поднятая тема лишила бы Лею вообще настроения провести вечер не за делами. В такие минуты Бен четко осознавал, что мало интересен ей как собеседник. Политика не была его сильной стороной. Даже доходившие до него новости либо быстро забывались, либо толковались не всегда верно из-за отсутствия у него полной картины политической жизни галактики. Фундаментальные знания — об устройстве сената, существовавшего, как он мог судить по сохранившимся в памяти обрывкам информации, во всецелой зависимости от закулисных интриг и последующих разоблачений, мало помогали поддержать разговор с таким опытным политиком, как Лея. Бен жил вдалеке от всех этих тонкостей, по сути, вдалеке и от сената, и от Республики. Едва ли он ощущал на себе раскачивающийся маятник тех или иных дипломатических ходов и переговоров. В теории, все они казались ему пустой тратой ресурсов, где время — самый важный из них. Он ощущал его дефицит на себе самом.

За несколько секунд до того, как заработали двигатели, в отсеке наступила абсолютная тишина. По иллюминаторам все такими же непрерывными потоками лилась вода. Частые вспышки молний заставляли моргать чаще. Бен закрыл глаза и втянул воздух через нос. Уже не хватало и влажной свежести, и шума дождя, и оттенков стального и белого в монохромном небе, и казавшейся на его фоне еще более яркой листвы. Бен был уверен, что мастер Люк нашел бы в таком месте покой и умиротворение. Но для него же только что увиденное возникало под закрытыми веками тревожными волнами и тянуло за собой, как смутные беспокойные сны, которых он почти не помнил после пробуждения. 

Бену вдруг захотелось, чтобы транспаристил в иллюминаторах не выдержал под напором воды. Чтобы вода оказалась везде — огромной, скрывающей от них весь остальной мир волной. Она бы тут же хлынула в кабину пилота и дальше, в пассажирский отсек. Приборы вышли бы из строя. Пилот и команда оказались бы дезориентированы. Бен не желал никому из них серьезного вреда. Но это бы задержало их здесь чуть дольше. 

 

В каждое время суток древний храм выглядел по-новому. Сейчас, на закате, в оранжевых, почти красных лучах колонны казались охваченными живым огнем. Так легко получалось представить, как одно прикосновение к камню обжигает руку до самой кости. 

Бен провел кончиками пальцев по нагревшейся за день поверхности. Тепло, даже горячо — но не опасно. Шершавый камень чуть сыпался под этим простым касанием, оставляя на ладонях то ли песок, то ли пыль. Бен растер едва видимые глазу песчинки между пальцами. Звук кожи о кожу получился совсем сухим, как дувший весь день жаркий ветер с юга. 

Прошедшей ночью ему снился огонь. Это все, что осталось в его памяти — словно блики солнца в мутной воде, неясные всполохи пламени были повсюду. 

Может, это горел он сам.

— Ты опять о чем-то волнуешься, Бен.

Учитель появился бесшумно и встал рядом. 

— Только я не могу увидеть, что лишает тебя покоя. От того, что это продолжается столь долгое время, я почти привык ощущать подобную тревогу вокруг тебя.

Бен не хотел говорить об этом. Пусть страхи, такие же непонятные, как и сны, наполняли его волнением, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чем ином, он не хотел отвечать. Пусть другие ученики сторонились его. Пусть даже сам учитель смотрел словно с недоверием. Рассказать о своих снах было невозможно. Его страхи — это его страхи, и никто не поймет их прежде него. У поисков понимания была слишком высокая цена. В собственных глазах Бена это могло стать еще и актом слабости, если бы он рассказал. Он злился, — глубоко внутри — чувствуя как каждый раз пропасть между желанием поделиться своими мыслями и навсегда оградить себя от чужого вмешательства растет. Иногда смолчать едва получалось. Иногда хотелось оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь. Иногда — не быть вовсе.

— Я давно не видел тебя таким потерянным. С тех пор, как ты вернулся из поездки с матерью на Арканис.

Почти полгода назад. Бен помнил, будто это было вчера.

— Вы не правы, учитель. На Арканисе мне понравилось. То место и вам бы пришлось по душе. Там только леса, полные дождя, чистого воздуха и покоя.

— Тогда ты будешь рад услышать, что Лея снова посетит эту систему?

— Опять встреча с сенатором Синдан? — спросил Бен. — Их отношения были далеки от хороших еще в прошлый раз.

— Нет, не с сенатором. На этот раз ее пригласили в Академию, — ответил Люк. Казалось, ему не нравился такой расклад. — Когда военные начинают так интересоваться политикой… — он замолчал. — Наверное, хотят всего-навсего заручиться поддержкой кого-то с более достойной репутацией, чем их местный представитель.

Бен слушал спокойно. Это требовало усилий, но он хотел сохранить хотя бы видимость покоя, чтобы снова попасть на Арканис. Снова очутиться в том месте. Смотреть и слушать, прислушиваться и замечать. Его страхи, казалось, звучали только сильнее, вместе с тем оставляли в себе уверенность, что избавиться от них, принять их, можно только там. Так что скрыть свой порыв, сказать просто, но уверенно — вот что нужно было суметь сделать сейчас. Бен решился.

— Учитель, я смогу полететь с ней? Мне бы хотелось на этот раз увидеть Академию, снова побывать на Арканисе.

Люк спрятал руки под тунику.

— Возможно. 

Бен глубоко вдохнул, ощущая в воздухе примесь аромата распускающихся к вечеру цветков мирабилиса. Сладкий запах разливался в воздухе густо, тяжело. Косые теплые лучи еще мягко касались кожи. «Возможно» — это уже обещание. Очередное обещание, которое могло остаться неисполненным.

_«Возможно, тебе повезет в следующий раз»._

 

Раньше Бен не думал, что полуденный свет в хорошую погоду способен так сильно изменить место. И пусть верхушки деревьев, которые он видел в прошлый раз, были одной слившейся сине-зеленой массой вдалеке, даже с такого расстояния он мог заметить перемену. Воздух не потерял своей свежести, но на смену влажному запаху мха и прелых листьев пришла та прозрачная чистота, которая бывает только в ясную, не жаркую погоду.

На первый взгляд основное здание Академии выглядело как само понятие о дисциплине. Абсолютная симметрия, четкие прямые линии и углы, серые стены — все заставляло внутренне подтянуться и поднять подбородок.

Не самые приятные ощущения.

Бен шагал рядом с Леей, держащейся с виду ровно и спокойно. Тем не менее, на корабле она успела попросить не вступать ни с кем в ненужные дискуссии и не держать световой меч на виду, что выдало в ней некоторую напряженность и обеспокоенность.

«Такое же оружие, как и любое другое. А это мирный визит. Не стоит привлекать к тебе излишнее внимание», — так она объяснила свою просьбу. Несмотря на все возникшие вопросы и возражения, согласие было необходимым условием. На этот раз Лея серьезно возражала против его присутствия, но все-таки поддалась на уговоры Люка.

Протокольный дроид провел их небольшую делегацию от самого корабля до просторной площадки перед центральным входом в здание Академии. Здесь их уже ждали десятка два кадетов и несколько офицеров. 

Бен начал искать глазами знакомое лицо.

— Сенатор Органа, какая честь для меня! Вижу, вы прибыли не одна.

Высокий мужчина отделился от группы офицеров. Бен не обратил на него внимания, пока не услышал имя. Судя по разнице в возрасте и очевидному внешнему сходству, он состоял в близком родстве с тем Хаксом, которого он пока безрезультатно пытался найти среди кадетов.

— Комендант Хакс, спасибо за приглашение, — ответила Лея. Столько учтивости в ее голосе, даже Бену на мгновение показалось, что она и правда рада оказаться здесь. Она продолжила. — Это мой сын, Бен. Стоило ему узнать о том, что я собираюсь посетить Академию, как я больше ничего, кроме просьб взять с собой, и не слышала. Надеюсь, вы не будете против его присутствия?

— Как можно? Интерес к военному делу я всячески поощряю. Но, боюсь, те вопросы, которые мы будем обсуждать с вами, вряд ли интересны столь молодому человеку. Будет полезнее, если он проведет это время с кем-нибудь из моих кадетов. 

Бен подавил слишком глубокий вздох. Меньше всего ему хотелось попасть под чей-нибудь надзор. Он надеялся, что его оставят здесь, на площадке, и позволят распоряжаться собой, как будет угодно ему самому. Для начала он собирался найти Хакса, а затем уже попросить его составить компанию в прогулке. Но, видимо, военных нельзя было недооценивать. У них на все имелся свой собственный план.

— Кадет Джая!

Из первой шеренги на шаг вперед выступила темноволосая девушка.

— Поручаю вам провести обзорную прогулку по нашей территории, — отдал распоряжение комендант Хакс.

— Сэр, позвольте, — раздался голос из последних рядов. Бен узнал его сразу — он принадлежал Хаксу. Тому Хаксу, которого знал он. — У Джаи еще не прошли последствия травмы колена. Если вы желаете, чтобы нашему гостю представили Академию без лишних пауз, следует выбрать кого-то более подходящего. Предлагаю свою кандидатуру, сэр.

— Резонно. Что ж, не будем больше терять драгоценное время сенатора из-за такого вопроса. Хакс, начните осмотр с верхних аудиторий. Все остальные — разойтись.

Жестом комендант пригласил Лею следовать за ним. Несколько офицеров присоединились к процессии.

Хакс стоял на месте, дожидаясь, пока все отойдут в сторону. 

— Так значит «Хакс» — это фамилия? — спросил Бен, обогнув неторопливо покидающих площадку кадетов и подходя к нему ближе.

— Разумеется. Что-то не так?

— Я назвал тебе свое имя.

— Имена бывают… слишком обременительными, чтобы сообщать их при первой встрече. Тем более, когда не знаешь наверняка, ни сколько продлиться разговор, ни кто перед тобой на самом деле, — слишком резко возразил Хакс. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга, и Бен смотрел за медленно меняющимся под его взглядом выражением лица Хакса. Светлые брови больше не были сведены, линия скул смягчилась, лицевые мышцы наконец расслабились. Когда Хакс тихо выдохнул через приоткрытые губы и продолжил говорить, даже голос его звучал иначе:

— Я не думал, что мы снова сможем встретиться.

— Как и я. — Бен на секунду отвел взгляд в сторону, смотря Хаксу за плечо. Овальная площадка была обнесена невысоким ограждением, за которым сразу начинался обрыв. Если Бен и представлял себе их встречу, то точно не здесь и не так. — Это стечение обстоятельств, — добавил он.

— Очередное.

Улыбка удивительно шла Хаксу. 

— Начнем с верхних аудиторий? Как и хотел отец.

— Комендант Хакс все же твой отец, — скорее самому себе сказал Бен.

Неторопливо они пошли вслед за уже давно скрывшейся за дверями центрального входа в Учебный корпус процессией.

— Как ты мог заметить, это не дает мне никаких привилегий, — равнодушным тоном заметил он. — Лишь выставляет передо мной дополнительные преграды. 

— Это закаляет лучше всего, — высказал свое мнение Бен. — Я тоже тренируюсь под руководством семьи. Таких высоких требований и ограничений не сможет поставить никто, кроме кровных родственников.

Они поднялись по ступенькам, зашли внутрь. Такое же безликое, как и снаружи, помещение мало интересовало Бена и тогда, и теперь. Но Хакс воспринял поручение серьезно:

— На всех этажах, кроме первого, расположены аудитории для теоретических занятий. Основные лекции нам читают по Стратегии и Тактике. Курс физической подготовки проходит вне стен учебного корпуса, — рассказывал он.

Хакс говорил хорошо, без единой запинки, будто каждый день делал обход, посвящая куда большее количество слушателей во внутреннее устройство Академии.

— Искусство говорить, видимо, твоя сильная сторона, — заметил Бен. 

Хакс подчеркнуто равнодушно пропустил сказанное, но Бен обратил внимание, как дрогнули его ресницы.

— Сейчас мы поднимемся на самый верхний этаж. Оттуда открывается неплохой вид на прилегающие к Академии территории.

Просторная аудитория оказалась залита полуденными лучами. Они проникали через высокие узкие окна, расходились практически осязаемыми сгустками света.

— Ты не впечатлен? — спросил Хакс, пропуская его вперед на широкий балкон.

На самом деле, Бен был впечатлен. Нижняя площадка, где меньше получаса назад он глазами искал Хакса среди кадетов, казалась с этой высоты ничем не защищенным горным выступом правильной формы. Зато раскинувшееся внизу море сразу приковывало взгляд. Бен давно не видел такой большой воды. Насколько хватало глаз, везде виднелись либо горы, либо море, либо леса. Взгляд скользнул дальше, и Бен смог увидеть целиком и Порт Скапарус. Значит, вот этот участок леса, находившийся прямо между стенами Академии и посадочными площадками, и был тем самым местом, где они встретились в прошлый раз. 

— Все на Арканисе — красивое, — признался Бен, поворачиваясь к нему. С такой светлой кожей и ярким оттенком волос внешность Хакса была запоминающейся настолько же, насколько и само выражение лица, говорящее о решительности, собранности, стойкости. Бен смотрел на Хакса и понимал, что едва ли мог представить раньше, как способен измениться человек при другом освещении. Сейчас, в теплых лучах и прозрачном воздухе, любая, даже незначительная его черта, казалась иной. Светлые брови, едва заметные не больше, чем с пары шагов, золотистые ресницы. Воспаленные по самому краю, как от бессонных ночей, веки и почти прозрачная радужка глаз. У самой переносицы — выступившие от яркого дневного света веснушки. До миллиметра выверенная форменная стрижка, открытый взгляд и, скорей всего, лучшая в галактике военная выправка. Бен снова, как и тогда в лесу, рассматривал его, встречая ответный взгляд, запоминая эти черты снова.

— Нижние аудитории ничем не отличаются от этой. На самой территории есть еще библиотека и жилой корпус, — сказал Хакс, отворачиваясь и подходя к ограждению. Кивком головы он указал на две отдельные постройки внизу.

— А не на территории? — спросил Бен с улыбкой.

— Ты сказал, что тоже тренируешься?

— Да, — коротко подтвердил Бен. Перемещение по лесу требовало от него некоторой концентрации. Хакс чувствовал себя здесь свободно, зная каждый камень и овраг. Бен же, хоть ступал осторожно и тихо — гораздо тише самого Хакса — немного отставал вловкости, даже несмотря на то, что хорошо владел своим телом и балансом равновесия. Лес казался словно бы подвижным и, как Бен ни старался, почти все внимание его уходило на то и дело появляющиеся словно из ниоткуда корни, ямы и кочки. 

— Когда я узнал, что ты сын сенатора Органа, — продолжил тем временем Хакс, — то удивился. Странно, что ты не занят политикой так же, как и она. С ее стороны опрометчиво не передать свой опыт другому. Тем более, своему ближайшему родственнику.

— Здесь тоже не до привилегий. Для меня нашлись другие занятия.

— Я видел у тебя световой меч тогда. Ты джедай? — спросил Хакс.

— Пока ученик джедая.

— Если ты не можешь об этом говорить, скажи прямо, — резко сказал Хакс. Голос его звучал нетерпеливо. Наверное, ему хотелось услышать историю целиком или и вовсе уйти от темы, а не тянуть из него слово за словом.

— Уже не знаю. — Бен остановился, поднимая на него взгляд. — Если хочешь прямого ответа, то вот он: сенатор Органа попросила меня не вести подобных дискуссий здесь. 

— Как военный, я знаю, как важны могут быть слова. Словами отдаются самые жесткие приказы, — заметил Хакс, кивая. Когда он продолжил, голос его смягчился. — И я не буду настаивать, можешь больше ничего не рассказывать. — Он поднял руку и указал вперед: — Осталось еще несколько метров.

— И что там?

— Увидишь.

 

Вода приятно холодила кожу. Бен, закатав рукава туники, опустил под гладь озера сначала пальцы, затем кисти, и уже потом локти. Расходящиеся от его рук круги на воде достигли середины озера, когда он поднялся обратно на ноги. 

— Я не видел его в прошлый раз, — сказал он.

Хакс стоял здесь же, на ощупь проверяя поваленное грозой дерево.

— Кора уже почти высохла, можно сесть, — сообщил он. — Здесь не так много интересных мест, но это определенно одно из лучших.

— Ты часто здесь бываешь? — спросил Бен, стряхивая воду с кистей рук и садясь рядом. — В лесу вообще.

— Время от времени. Как бы я не был предан тому, чем занимаюсь — такие паузы необходимы.

— Расставляют все по своим местам? — предположил Бен. По встреченному взгляду было ясно, что он понял верно.

— Предпочитаю, правда, чтобы об этом никто не знал, — заметил Хакс. Уголки его губ поднялись выше в едва обозначенной улыбке. — В глазах некоторых это похоже на слабость.

— О какой слабости идет речь? Природа — то же, что и искусство. Искусство рождается от глубокого переживания красоты. Доступное не каждому, это преимущество, а значит — сила.

— Это слова джедая? — с сомнение заметил Хакс.

— Это мои слова, — возразил Бен, — и как будто ты знаком со многими джедаями.

— Мне знакома ваша религия — по рассказам отца. Его интересовали методы ваших тренировок и самоорганизации. По его мнению, военное дело — та же религия. Суть одна, хоть средства достижения цели и отличны. Так что представление об общей структуре ваших взглядов я все же имею. 

Порыв ветра привел ветви над их головами в движение. Несколько капель воды упали сверху.

— Снова дождь? — Бен отклонился назад. Под яркими теплыми лучами листва над головой выглядела совсем прозрачной. Казавшийся издалека сине-зеленым, сейчас и с этой точки ее оттенок стал гораздо теплее. Мелькающее синее небо между ветвями не предвещало ухудшения погоды. 

— Вряд ли. Он шел четыре дня. И закончился сегодня ночью, я видел. Просто не все листья высохли.

Хакс запрокинул голову, тоже смотря вверх. Бен чувствовал, что в этом шелесте, в этом движении присутствовало что-то завораживающее своим хаосом и вместе с тем порядком. Звук сливался в один непрерывный шорох, усиливающийся до ровного гула и треска. Его потянуло в сон. Еще мгновение, и он провалится в забытье, туда, где сможет оставить все вопросы, все сомнения, где будет наконец истина. Бен закрыл глаза, поддаваясь нахлынувшей усталости. Он не успел понять, как глубоко погрузился в это марево, когда голос Хакса вернул его обратно.

— _«Так странно, проснуться после дождя,_ — начал Хакс ровно, произнося каждое слово с особой мелодичностью и певучестью, — _и увидеть новый мир, который до этого не существовал. Как много вещей происходит, пока твои глаза закрыты. Возможно, в этом причина, почему я не сплю»._

Тишина, наступившая, когда он договорил, не была абсолютной. Звуки леса продолжали существовать вокруг них — но Бен их уже почти не слышал. Остатки тревоги и неизбежности погружения в сон рассеивались, отступая, словно волны, вспять. Как мягкое эхо, голос Хакса звучал для него где-то в самом сознании, вытесняя все прочее. 

Бен видел, что реакция не осталась незамеченной и истолкована правильно: ему понравилось, как читает Хакс.

— Вероятность, что ты снова прилетишь на Арканис, такая же, как и в прошлый раз? — первым нарушил тишину Хакс.

— Нет. Теперь я не знаю этого вовсе, — ответил Бен.

Он немного помолчал, смотря на блики на поверхности воды и на тонкие, тоньше травы, стебли скирпуса, растущего вдоль кромки озера. Он едва знал Хакса. И не искал сочувствия, которое, как говорил учитель, квинтэссенция всех лучших чувств одного живого существа к другому. То, в чем нуждался Бен в эту минуту — опора. Он словно искал чужой уверенности хоть в чем-то, чтобы найти ее после в себе. В чужих же, на первый взгляд холодных глазах он поймал намек, что быть понятым — возможно. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы решиться. Бен боялся в эту минуту только того, что переступит очередную черту, каких переступил уже множество за последние годы. Что откровенность сделает его в чужих глазах неуместно слабым, насмешит. Или, что еще хуже, слова станут инструментом манипуляции. Бен не знал, какие вопросы обсуждались сейчас их родителями в стенах Академии, не знал, какие последствия могут быть у этого всего. Никто не обещал ему не использовать его слов против него же самого. Что-то качнулось внутри, сменяя чувство страха злостью. Ладони, что упирались в теплую, чуть влажную кору дерева, словно обожгло. Если принял решение, нужно следовать ему до конца.

— Я хотел бы сюда вернуться снова. Учитель почти никогда не берет меня с собой, если отправляется куда-то по делам. Мне тесно в храме. Там, где я прохожу свое обучение. Мало тех залов. Мало свободы. Колонны по периметру, все равно что прутья у клетки. В смутных снах они горят во всепоглощающем огне. Другие ученики словно безжизненные призраки. Медитации — это боль, а не покой. Где-то на границе сознания, все время чей-то голос, зовущий меня по имени. Вот только имя словно не мое. И ничего не сделать, никуда от него не уйти. А это место — вроде такое же, как десятки других в галактике. Но стоит закрыть глаза, как появляется что-то тягучее, идущее изнутри. Я снова и снова хочу оказаться тут, и в тоже время — за тысячу километров отсюда. То, как звучат собственные мысли, когда я здесь, едва ли можно описать. Конечно, вероятность, что тебе знакомо это, скорее всего ничтожна. Страх, сомнения, выбор. Словно все, что во мне есть, все, чего во мне нет — разрывает на части. Твои барьеры не внутри тебя. И ты преодолеваешь их, потому что знаешь, чего хочешь, Хакс. Даже если приходишь сюда. Ты все равно должен знать свои желания. Хотел бы и я знать свои.

Договорив, Бен едва смог сделать вдох и выдох без остановки. Столько слов: он не помнил, говорил ли когда-то так много, так долго, так откровенно. На мгновение показалось, что все это тоже часть сна, что рядом, когда Бен обернется, никого не окажется — или окажется он сам. Как жестокая проекция затаенной в глубине мысли: в этом противостоянии есть только он, один на один с собой. Но Хакс был здесь. Так естественно, словно его присутствие — необходимое условие существования и этого озера, и деревьев, и ветра, и всей вселенной вообще. Хакс был здесь — и медленно, осторожно положил свою руку поверх его. 

 

Ладонь Бена под пальцами оказалась горячей и, на удивление, совсем сухой. Словно под кожей накопилось все то тепло ясных дней, которых не было здесь, на Арканисе, но были там, в неизвестном Хаксу храме. 

Все то время, что Бен говорил, сам Хакс молчал и смотрел на него, едва повернув голову. Когда перемена в чужом лице стала столь очевидна, слова тем более стали излишни. Как мало Бен знал о жизнях других людей и, тем не менее, словно сравнивал себя с ними. Он противопоставлял себя всем и каждому, и безликому, и конкретному, доводя сравнение до абсолюта. Будто не задумываясь, что внешних уровней отличий иногда бывает куда больше, чем уровней отличий внутренних. Чтобы понять это, требовалось лишь задать вопрос и получить на него ответ. Сколькими внутренними запретами обладал каждый из них? Множеством. Бен не должен был видеть их, Хакс приложил определенные усилия, чтобы не быть прочитанным кем-либо с первой же встречи. Но чужое заблуждение в том, что ему не знакомы страхи, сомнения, жажда свободы, оставалось лишь заблуждением. Собственные эмоции ослепляли Бена, и он не видел, как не видят в полной темноте неприспособленные к подобному виды. В эту минуту Хакс знал больше него, хотя и не чувствовал своего безоговорочного превосходства, даже если речь шла об опыте, который несла в себе исключительно разница в возрасте. Пройдет еще немного, и пять лет, что есть между ними, едва ли будут заметны и окружающим, и им самим. 

«Будто я знаю, что эти годы у нас впереди», — неожиданная легкость, с которой Хакс подумал об этом, пугала и вместе с тем притягивала звучащей в ней фатальностью.

Под прикосновением Бен не двигался. Не говорил, не смотрел. Только изгиб темных бровей смягчился. Хакс не верил в прикосновения, не считал, что таким способом кому-то можно оказаться полезным. Прикосновения рассматривались им как вынужденная необходимость, иногда — спровоцированная кем-то потребность. Но сейчас все происходило иначе. Если бы Бен спросил у него, зачем и почему Хакс взял его за руку, тот бы ответил просто: «я так захотел». Порыв был ясным, однозначным, и он поступил бы так еще раз, если бы вдруг появилась возможность вернуться в прошедшее мгновение и выбирать снова.

Мгновение, которое словно застыло, как и они в нем. Лес по-прежнему шумел листьями у них за спинами и над головами, бросая тени на лица. По поверхности озера расходилась рябь. Несколько кораблей заходили на посадку, Хакс наблюдал и слышал это множество раз. Но сегодня с ним словно произошла перемена. Именно та, которой он когда-то опасался, думая об этом озере и других людях, которых он мог бы, но никогда не приводил сюда. 

Сейчас это даже не тревожило его. Просто принималось, как факт.

Было сложно сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда Бен сжал пальцы Хакса в своих, прежде чем отпустить, и нарушил тишину:

— Пора возвращаться.

 

Когда они добрались до Академии, Лея и остальные уже ждали у ворот. Как прошла встреча, судить оказалось сложно: Бен едва ли мог правильно истолковать настроение Леи, оставаясь погруженным в себя, как никогда. Единственное, что он не сумел проигнорировать, так это взгляд, которым его встретил комендант. Оттенок глаз был знаком, но лед в них показался совсем другим. Колким, без исключений безжалостным. Брендол Хакс смотрел пристально, словно пытался рассмотреть что-то, находящееся прямо за ним. 

«Так смотрят, когда хотят видеть насквозь», — подумал Бен, отворачиваясь. 

До корабля их проводил уже знакомый дроид. Покидать Арканис снова оказалось труднее, чем тогда. Будто даже земная сила притяжения и атмосферное давление разом увеличились, а содержание кислорода уменьшилось, окончательно затуманивая его мысли и делая все тело слишком легким и совершенно непослушным.

Все вокруг заполнилось светом слившихся в единый поток звезд. Его яркость перекрывала даже систему внутреннего освещения. Арканис и множество других систем оставались позади. Еще немного — и Бен вернется к тому, что сейчас показалось таким далеким, непонятным, чужим. Он закрыл глаза, представляя себя в этом бесконечном потоке звезд. Без времени, без координат. В его памяти оставались только ровный голос и долгое, неподвижное прикосновение. 

 

Время — холодный поток. Сметающее все на своем пути, время существовало незримой, но ощутимой всеми и каждым силой. В его власти было изменить то, что казалось единственно верным. Чужая ложь становилась чужой истиной. Правда, сокрытая в этом безжалостном потоке, усиленная им многократно, превращалась в оружие, мощнее которого вообразить не получалось.

В тот день мастера Люка не было в храме. 

Дневной свет давно сменился сумерками. В воздухе должен был слышаться пряный запах мирабилиса; ночные звуки — смешиваться с мерным шумом фонтана во внутреннем дворе. Ученики и сам Бен — отдыхать в своих комнатах. Так должно было быть, но уже не было — и никогда не будет снова.

Если бы Люк остался, все могло сложиться иначе. По крайне мере, для кого-то из них двоих.

Бен не хотел открывать глаза. Он медленно моргал, каждый раз надолго смыкая веки, потому как то, что он видел, обжигало по-настоящему.

Он вспоминал, как несколько дней назад пламя во сне вдруг ушло. Занявшая место жара, холодная влага коснулась его сознания, погружая в неразличимые прозрачные волны в мягком свете, укачивая, унося с собой. Это длилось и длилось, пока невидимая глубина не начала светлеть, а тело — неметь. Бен знал, что чем глубже ныряешь в водоем, тем темнее и холоднее под толщей воды. Это было просто, это было понятно, а то, что происходило сейчас — нет. Но ведь он попал всего лишь в очередной сон, и в нем могло происходить даже неподвластное воображению. Наверняка Бен знал только то, что нужно выбираться: холод и свет становились невыносимыми.

В ту ночь он рывком сел на постели, с трудом вытаскивая себя из марева. Но ледяная вода словно впиталась в его кожу, и он очень долго не мог согреться.

На следующую ночь он радовался увиденным снова красным всполохам. А сегодня этот огонь разгорелся в нем наяву. 

Тихий, низкий шепот, так часто говоривший с ним без ответа. Бен слушал его. Слушал и смотрел на то, что теперь, казалось, было известно ему всегда. Сокрытое, утаенное, все это время приносившее столько сомнений и боли. 

Мерой боли была только боль, и Бен забрал жизни стольких, на скольких хватило разрывающего изнутри гнева.

Всех.

Меч как никогда стал продолжением руки, ярость разливалась по венам незнакомой до этого силой. Он еще не чувствовал столько мощи, власти, свободы. Теперь все это становилось неотделимой от него частью. Тем кислородом, что разжигает огонь. 

Обгоревшая до локтя рука обещала заживать долго. Вряд ли на ней не останется никаких следов. Оплавленный меч с треснувшим кристаллом — еще горячий — Бен обернул краем туники, пока шел к прибывшему за ним шаттлу. Из того, что осталось, он сделает новый меч, и ничто не сможет переубедить его в правильности этого решения.

В темной обшивке смутно отражалось поднимающееся вверх пламя. Бен шел медленно, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как позади навсегда остается то, что прежде было им. 

Случившееся — необратимо. Теперь даже время не сможет изменить то, что он сделал. Совершенное всегда будет с ним, потому что будет им самим.

 

Пламя больше не приходило в его сны. Черная пустота безвременья, поглощавшая сознание, одинокая, словно покинутый много лет назад дом, заполнила собой все его ночи. Из раза в раз он ощущал себя в ней, но не видел. Не видел рук, которые пытался поднять, желая посмотреть на свои ладони. Не чувствовал, как расширяется грудная клетка от глубокого дыхания, когда он хватал ртом воздух, которого не было. 

Как не было больше и Бена. 

Знакомый шепот обрел голос, и голос этот звал его по имени.

_«Кайло Рен»._

Имя врастало в него, имя звучало его собственным голосом. Незримой границей разделяло известный ему прежде мир пополам. 

 

Густой туман скрывал Кайло от посторонних глаз. Огни Порта Скапарус призрачно мерцали впереди словно сами по себе. Воздухом, тяжелым, влажным, дышалось с трудом. Казалось, туман был осязаем настолько, что даже под подошвами сапог он мягко пружинил, приглушая и без того бесшумные, легкие шаги. 

Посадочная площадка, лес, горы — все оставалось позади. По спине пробегала дрожь. Кайло не чувствовал опасности, и не являлся ничьей угрозой сам. Но от волнения из-за возвращения, холодило и покалывало кончики пальцев.

Редкие прохожие, выступающие как будто из ниоткуда, даже не смотрели в его сторону, считаясь с негласной истиной: неосторожные взгляды могут стоить многого. 

Любые взгляды стоят многого. 

Светлые, прозрачные в ярком дневном свете глаза и ресницы — почти единственное воспоминание из жизни Бена, которое Кайло хранил в бережной неприкосновенности. В неизменном виде, без связи со временем и кем бы то ни было еще. Он хотел сохранить его только для себя

«Воспоминания должны оставаться неотделимой от тебя частью. В них боль, ярость, гнев. Откуда, как не из них, ты будешь черпать свою Силу», — говорил ему новый учитель. Кайло слушал. Но, принадлежащая ему и никому другому, память делилась так же, как и его жизнь. Боль, ярость, гнев, те чувства, о которых рассказывал учитель, — им отводилось свое место.

Как отводилось место и желанию снова увидеть Хакса.

Искать не было необходимости. Все прошедшие годы Кайло знал, где он. Сначала Академия. После — череда планет, куда приводили его новые назначения. Сейчас, временно, снова Арканис, и на этот раз — дом. Знать было не трудно. А найти ту точку пересечения во времени и пространстве, когда они оба смогли бы позволить себе встречу, — Кайло лишь не был уверен, что она нужна Хаксу так же, — казалось едва ли посильной задачей. Иногда он терял уверенность в себе самом: обучение и тренировки, та Сила, которой Кайло учился обладать сейчас, требовала его всецело. 

Когда желание встречи стало наконец невыносимым, Кайло принял решение. Как когда-то, словно в далеком полузабытом сне, когда так сильно хотелось снова вернуться сюда. Только на этот раз ему не требовалось ни чужое одобрение, ни разрешение, ни понимание. Любое желание — это цель, любая цель — достижима. 

Высокая ограда осталась позади. Во внутреннем дворе сладко пахли ночные цветы. Медовый запах маттиолы и спиреи наполнял легкие сладостью. Их желтые и фиолетовые бутоны неподвижно застыли на своих стеблях, источая приятный аромат. Кайло видел множество цветущих планет за это время. Они нравились ему, каждая, своими видами и запахами. Но здешний воздух не имел равных по сочетанию пряного и свежего. Бесшумной тенью Кайло пересек сад и подошел к дому. 

 

Лето даже по местным меркам выдалось дождливым. Непрерывной чередой, изо дня в день, с короткими перерывами, ливень сменялся ливнем. 

Хакс с самого детства не помнил, чтобы подобная погода держалась так долго. Тем более за то время, что он провел вдали от Арканиса, привычная рутина если не забылась, то явно отошла на второй план. Когда спустя пять дней дождь наконец закончился, с гор спустился туман. Плотный, густой, в нем едва ли можно было понять, какое время суток сейчас на планете — утро, день, вечер. Туман непрозрачной завесой накрыл и город. Казалось, словно небо стало ниже, одновременно нависая, но и лишая любых видимых границ. Дни снова слились в один.

Возвращение сюда поначалу не имело особого смысла и необходимости. Но отец в последнее время болел, что временами заставляло воздерживаться от перелетов и присутствия личного, а не через каналы связи. Хакс едва ли понимал, насколько действительно необходим ему до этого момента. Почувствовать на себе весь груз возложенных надежд было приятно — ведь в его силах было их оправдать. Сразу после выпуска Хакс получил предложение поступить на службу последней из новейших военных организаций. Первый Порядок готовился стать мощным орудием по возвращению в галактику настоящей сильной власти и мира. Все, что Хакс узнал о нем в одночасье сработало тумблером, забирая все его внимание. Отец обратился к нему, как к преемнику. Теперь он наконец мог проявить себя, без оглядки, без единого сомнения, чувствуя собственную уникальную значимость. В руках Хакса будет армия. Армия и оружие, которые принесут им всем победу над Республикой. Прозрачная ясность, с которой Первый Порядок мог заявить об истинных ценностях, целях и стремлениях, предложить устройство новой галактики, без труда завоевали Хакса. Ничего он не хотел так сильно, как стать частью Первого Порядка и брать, одну за другой, новые высоты в своей карьере.

Ничего, кроме еще одного желания. Желания на грани возможного и настолько контрастного, отзывающегося в нем чем-то незнакомым, ярким, идущим из самой глубины. Не похожему ни на что другое, Хакс не собирался ему противостоять. И не раз представлял, как вновь увидит лицо Бена, увидит родинки у самых глаз и над бровью, встретится с темным, глубоким взглядом, сможет взять его руку в свою. Воспоминания от их встреч — словно росчерками молний в грозу, яркой вспышкой врезались в память. Хакс не хотел и не собирался забывать.

Сначала он ждал, почти каждый день надеясь получить какие-либо новости о нем. Расспросы отца результатов не приносили: сенатор Органа больше не собиралась к ним с визитом. Постепенно Хакс перестал спрашивать, перестал ходить к озеру, перестал сохранять отрывки коротких стихов, приходивших так же четко, так же ясно, как осознание того, что ему не хватает чужого присутствия. Хакс не узнавал себя, не узнавал образовавшуюся внутри пустоту. Дела требовали его полностью, и Хакс отдавал себя почти без остатка. Почти, потому как время по большому счету не играло роли. Возможно, это была надежда, которую вопреки привычек он для себя оставлял. Так что Хакс посвятил себя службе и все равно ждал, впервые испытывая столь сильное противоречие.

Его собственная жизнь менялась у него на глазах. Среди вещей, в которых он оставался непоколебимо уверен, всегда присуствовало и его будущее. Все его амбициозные планы могли быть воплощены в жизнь. Все потраченные силы — вознаграждены. Все, что теперь попадет в руки Хакса, он будет держать крепко и не отпустит, пока не достигнет вершины.

Завтра отец обещал представить рекомендацию к его новому назначению. Если верховный лидер Первого Порядка одобрит его кандидатуру, он получит военную базу на планете в Неизведанных регионах. Об этой базе ходило столько разговоров, что одна только возможность увидеть ее значила бы для него многое. А получить в свое распоряжение — стать наивысшим признанием. Сотни солдат могли бы продолжить там свои тренировки уже под его командованием. Сам факт, что существовало место, где он мог бы собрать всю необходимую мощь для полной и безоговорочной победы и воплощения своих идеалов, опьяняла. Еще никогда личный успех не ощущался таким близким и возможным. 

 

Серые сумерки наступили мягко, застав Хакса за чтением. Экран датапада изменил контрастность, подстраиваясь под освещение. Этого хватило, чтобы напомнить о времени. Пока оно оставалось, им нужно было пользоваться в полной мере. 

Выключив датапад, он откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Мышцы шеи приятно тянуло той болью, которая случалась после хорошего занятого дня. Он глубоко вдохнул наполненный запахом ночных цветов и сырости воздух. Все казалось неподвижным, замершим. Вокруг — ни звука, лишь сохранившиеся образы из только что прочитанных строк плясали под веками.

_«Покажи мне самую уязвленную часть своей души,  
и я покажу тебе, как она по-прежнему мерцает золотым светом»._

Словно эхо прозвучало в его голове, и ощущение, что здесь он больше не один, заставило резко открыть глаза.

В арке балкона стояла темная фигура. Хакс не боялся, смотрел и медленно узнавал. 

Тени падали на знакомое лицо, черты которого едва ли изменились. Губы оказались плотно сжаты, но линия рта — все такая же мягкая, темные волосы, куда длиннее, чем он помнил, крупными волнами падали почти до самых плеч. Он стал старше и — точно — выше. Глубокий капюшон плаща был откинут на плечи, длинная туника доходила до колен, на правой руке — перчатка, левая — обнажена. И тем не менее, когда удалось рассмотреть его полностью, весь образ свелся в кого-то на грани узнавания.

— Так ты узнаешь меня или нет?

— Бен… — начал Хакс, но остановился, встретив жест возражения.

— Больше нет. Мое имя — Кайло Рен. 

Это имя Хакс уже слышал. Он медленно встал и подошел ближе. Так близко, что теперь мог увидеть перемену, которая коснулась только чужих глаз, но меняла все. Когда-то, при первой и уже такой далекой встрече, в этом открытом взгляде он заметил жажду познания. Сейчас он встретился со взглядом человека, которому поиски знаний позволили заглянуть в бездну. 

По чужим рассказам, Кайло Рен сам был этой бездной.

— Каким бы именем теперь тебя ни звали, это все равно ты, — возразил Хакс.

Кайло медленно закрыл и снова открыл глаза. От Хакса не скрылось, как дрожали его веки. Единственное, что ему сейчас хотелось — почувствовать их дрожь своими пальцами. Он хотел этой встречи так долго. Осознание, что просто увидеть будет недостаточно, пришло не сразу. И сейчас Хакс едва мог удержаться от прикосновений. Они были нужны ему, но с такой же уверенностью сказать, что они нужны и Кайло, казалось по крайне мере опрометчивым.

— Прошло много времени, Хакс. Хочешь знать, что со мной случилось? — спросил он.

— Нет. Не сейчас. Сейчас это не важно, — покачал тот головой.

— Что, по твоему мнению, тогда важно?

Кайло больше не двигался, только наклонил голову вперед. Несколько прядей упали вслед за жестом, закрывая левую сторону лица, но он не убирал их, ожидая ответа.

— Ты здесь по делам?

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Я здесь из-за тебя.

— Тогда ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.

Хакс снова встретился с ним взглядом. Разрешение, просьба, облегчение, все было в глазах напротив, все, что он и хотел там увидеть. Теплая дрожь пробежала от плеч до самой поясницы, когда он дотронулся до лица Кайло раскрытой ладонью, пальцами забирая волосы наверх. Таких волос он еще не касался: чуть влажные от сырого воздуха, густые, с живым теплом, они мягкой волной скользили между пальцев. Ничто больше не имело значения. То, что отзывалось в Хаксе пустотой, наполнилось до краев чем-то эфемерным, едва осязаемым, единственно желанным и необходимым. Все словно обрело смысл, и ничто не могло определить каждого из них отдельно от другого в эту минуту.

Кайло подался вперед и прижался своим лбом к его. Тихое, теплое дыхание коснулось лица. Еще немного, и можно было бы поцеловать. Прижаться губами к мягкому рту, забрать все тепло без остатка, узнать без слов чужие мысли и желания. Можно было бы трогать плечи, руки, чувствовать собой другого, как самого себя, дышать пряным запахом волос и кожи, впитавших в себя медовый аромат цветущих в саду растений. Этого всего оказалось бы так мало, и в тоже время — невыносимо много. Нежность, с которой хотелось продолжать прикасаться к Кайло, вдруг по-настоящему напугала его. Хакс отступил на полшага, разрывая прикосновение. Вот только Кайло не желал отпускать и поймал его руку в свою на середине уходящего вниз жеста. «Пусть так», — словно читалось в его глазах, — «но хотя бы еще одно мгновение». 

Ладони и пальцы слегка покалывало там, где он еще раз почувствовал своей кожей чужую.

— Расскажи мне теперь, — попросил Хакс, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Ему с трудом давалось дыхание — только не после момента мимолетной, но все же близости с Кайло. 

— Теперь это кажется неважным мне. Ты сам все поймешь скоро, — ответил он. И прежде, чем отпустить руку Хакса, провел большим пальцем по ладони так, словно помнил бинты на его руках во время их первой встречи и знал, где должны быть шрамы, которых не осталось. Короткая ласка заставила на секунду прикрыть глаза.

— Тем не менее. Кайло Рен? Я уже слышал это имя, — признался Хакс, отступая еще на шаг, как только Кайло отпустил его руку. Он прижался спиной к каменной арке, становясь прямо напротив и выравнивая дыхание. — Слышал от офицеров Первого Порядка. Безжалостный ситх, убийца джедаев, верный старым имперским традициям. История его появления не разглашается, но, как я понимаю, ее никто и не знает? Единственное, что известно доподлинно — что Кайло Рен на стороне Первого Порядка. Это так?

— Верховный лидер — мой новый учитель, — подтвердил Кайло. Он смотрел прямо, серьезно, и казалось, что он знает что-то важное и обдумывает, стоит ли произносить это вслух.

— А твой предыдущий учитель?... — начал Хакс.

— Нет. — Кайло резко дернул головой в сторону. — Я не знаю, где он. Но хотел бы. И если для этого мне нужно будет получить всю галактику, я получу ее. Такова моя цель. Иначе — все это лишенная всякого смысла ошибка. Иначе я сам — ошибка.

Хакс сжал руку в кулак. Слышать подобное от Кайло было физически невыносимо. Если он — ошибка, значит ошибка и все то, что Хакс чувствовал сейчас и чего желал. А он не привык ошибаться так крупно. 

Кайло будто знал каждое слово, произнесенное его внутренним голосом, каждую мысль. Но даже если это было так — молчал. 

— Ты должен понимать, что изначально недостижимых целей нет, — продолжил Хакс, когда стало ясно, что Кайло больше ничего не скажет. — Я помню твои сомнения тогда…

— И они никуда не ушли, — негромко перебил Кайло. Он отвернулся, невидящим взглядом смотря на то, как туман становится плотнее, медленно скрывая от глаз то, что осталось за оградой балкона. — Даже если я стал тем, кем должен был, это сделало все только сложнее. Пусть я и принимаю решения и делаю происходящее своим выбором и ничьим больше. Если раньше все мои желания томились под запретом, то теперь их слишком много. Они разрывают меня на части так же, как раньше разрывали сомнения. 

Кайло не требовал ответа, ответ был и не нужен. Хакс сделал несколько бесшумных, медленных шагов к нему, словно ступал на пробу, словно в любой момент мог развернуться назад. Но он остановился рядом, чтобы быть рядом. Плечом Хакс чувствовал его плечо, а кончиками пальцев — запястье с частыми ударами пульса под тонкой кожей.

Окружающую их тишину разбавляли только едва ощутимые, долгожданные порывы ветра, которых хватало, чтобы трава в саду шелестела, а воздух становился чуть менее сладким от цветов. Длинные волосы Кайло иногда касались шеи Хакса, заставляя каждый раз справляться с дрожью. 

— Когда ты улетаешь? — первым нарушил тишину Хакс.

— Сегодня. Сейчас. 

— Если завтра я получу новое назначение, то на Арканис не вернусь еще очень долго, — сообщил Хакс.

— Ты получишь его, — просто ответил Кайло. — И ни ты, ни я — никто из нас не вернется сюда еще очень долго. Но это будет и не нужно.

— Ты видишь будущее? — с сомнением спросил Хакс.

— Нет. Но я уверен в том, что сказал. Все идет к этому.

— Оставь координаты, Кайло. Я хочу иметь возможность с тобой связаться. 

— Хорошо.

Кайло замолчал и повернул к нему голову. Сумерки сделались глубже, сизые тени стали почти черными, его лицо в слабом свете наружных фонарей теперь казалось непривычно бледным, черты заострились. Хакс чувствовал, как Кайло все еще хотел что-то сказать, но никак не решался.

— Ты мог бы прислать мне немного поэзии, — чуть помедлив произнес он. — Той, что ты читал тогда. Если стихи, конечно, твои.

Если Хакс и испытал замешательство, то только на долю секунды. Тогда он пережил этот порыв — такой же, как и в последствии желание взять за руку. Раньше он никому не читал того, что писал сам, предпочитая если и прибегать к поэзии, то обращаться к классикам. С Кайло хотелось иначе. 

Хакс подтвердил:

— Они мои.

Но от него ждали не только этого ответа. 

— Я пришлю, если ты настаиваешь.

— Я настаиваю, — уверил его Кайло негромко. Впервые за то время, что он был здесь сегодня, его губ коснулось что-то похожее на улыбку. 

Кайло склонил голову, касаясь виском плеча Хакса. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь он стоял ближе, казалось, тепло его кожи под пальцами вот-вот ускользнет. 

Время уходило все быстрее.

—Ты хочешь знать, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Обычно такие вещи лучше не знать. Хотя тебе, судя по всему, ответ на этот вопрос известен. Но пусть он будет известен только тебе.

Кайло молчал, и его молчание расценивалось, как согласие. Хакс не возражал. Всегда предпочитающий обладать любой информацией, сейчас он не хотел знать наперед ничего подобного. Слишком высоки могли оказаться его собственные ожидания.

Несколько минут спустя Кайло ушел. Хакс еще долго смотрел с балкона вниз, следя взглядом за его темной фигурой. Его руки задевали разросшиеся кусты, наверняка оставлявшие на коже и ткани пряную пыльцу, пока Кайло огибал цветущие изгороди. 

Сейчас Хакс жалел, что не ушел в дом сразу, а смотрел, пока Кайло, ни разу не обернувшись, полностью не скрылся в тумане и темноте. 

Хакс тяжело опустился в кресло. Его разум был неспокоен, привычный ход мыслей нарушен. Все произошедшее казалось явлением призрака, хотя никаких сомнений в том, что это случилось на самом деле, не оставалось. Кайло пришел сюда, пусть и ради мимолетной, но встречи с ним. Кайло пришел и отвечал на прикосновения, на взгляды, даже на не произнесенные вслух слова. 

Стоило только закрыть глаза, как воспоминания и ощущения накрывали, словно волной: отдельные фрагменты, осязаемые или присутствующие только в его воображении. Завтрашний день и только что прошедшие минуты; прикосновение к волосам, и текст рекомендации для нового назначения; теплое дыхание на коже, и будущий перелет на далекую планету. Все это занимало его мысли, путалось, соединялось во что-то единое, неразрывное, в то, из чего он весь состоял в эту минуту. Уже давно пришедшее осознание обретало свои слова.

Хакс взял в руки датапад.

 

В кабине было тихо. Тишина казалась абсолютной, такой же плотной, как и туман за границами шаттла, и ощущалась почти на физическом уровне. Кайло остановился у кресла пилота, сжав высокую спинку руками. Грудная клетка резко опадала под быстрыми короткими выдохами, сердце за ребрами стучало рвано, его сбитый ритм гулко отдавался в голове. Кайло не шел, он почти бежал обратно к кораблю. Не оборачиваясь, широкими, стремительными шагами, стараясь уйти от дома Хакса как можно быстрее. 

Иначе он бы захотел остаться. Иначе не позволил бы окончательно разорвать прикосновение, потому что никакие слова — ни произнесенные вслух, ни звучащие внутри полуобразами, полудействиями — не смогли бы объяснить то, что происходило с ним и чего он желал. Что-то едва оформившееся, не имеющее еще места в той жизни, которую он знал раньше. Неустойчивое, лишенное баланса, все казалось ему на грани сна и реальности. Словно, закрой он глаза, все исчезло бы. Туман поглотил бы и Хакса, и балкон, все запахи и звуки, оставив только непрозрачную завесу в сгущающихся сумерках. Но все было настоящим. Хакс подошел к нему и хотел того же, чего хотел сам Кайло. Он стоял так близко, в ту минуту, когда его пальцы касались волос, все остальное переставало иметь значение. Эти прикосновения не были похожи ни на какие другие, случавшиеся с ним раньше. Их хотелось продлить, хотелось ощущать снова и снова.

Если бы Кайло не знал, что они встретятся через несколько дней, он, возможно, и правда не ушел бы до самого утра. Просто чтобы побыть вместе, пока у них еще оставалось на это время.

Кайло знал, что завтра Хакс прибудет на планетарную базу в Неизведанных регионах. Знал, что новое назначение откроет перед ним все дороги, даст все возможности, о которых он мечтал и которых упорно добивался. Как и знал то, что сам теперь всегда будет рядом с ним.

«Почти всегда», — поправлял он, осознавая, что ни у кого из них, даже с практически неограниченным влиянием, не будет столько власти распоряжаться собой без каких-либо ограничений. Будь то внешние причины или глубоко личные, пока тревога от осознания этого факта охватывала, как лихорадка, бросая то в жар, то в холод. Кайло смотрел на то, что оставалось позади, на то, что могло ждать их обоих впереди, и все больше убеждался, что в этом потоке нет ничего постоянного, что все подвижно, изменчиво, непредсказуемо. Он мог лишь предполагать, и ждать тех точек во времени, когда становилось бы доподлинно известно, подтвердятся или претерпят опровержения его прогнозы.

Кайло знал все это, потому как верховный лидер счел необходимым посвятить своего ученика в будущие планы. Как когда-то давно, перед прежним своим учителем, Кайло приложил все усилия, только чтобы не выдать собственного волнения перед учителем нынешним. Сейчас важным оставалось не столько сдерживаться, сколько превратить нетерпение и волнение от будущей встречи во внешнее проявление раздражения. Раздражения оттого, что ему, Кайло Рену, может быть нужна своя армия, а не чье-то разрешение на ее использование.

Кайло находился вдали от границ спокойствия уже очень давно. Но сейчас слишком многое вызывало в нем реакцию, требовало его решений, оценки, выводов, сильнее и сильнее закручивая в спираль напряжения.

Ничего он так не хотел, как закончить то, что начал, перейдя на темную сторону Силы. Ничего он так не хотел, как быть с Хаксом рядом.

Ему казалось, что в этом лежит противоречие, которое расшатает остатки его внутреннего баланса. Лишит его всякой оболочки, выпустит наружу чистую энергию, способную разрушить и его, и все вокруг. 

Кайло хотел быть рядом, хотел, чтобы то, что когда-то началось как случайная встреча, не теряло своей значимости и глубины для них обоих. И в то же время хотел, чтобы ни один из них не встал на пути другого.

Как тихий шепот из его юности, опасение оказаться не принятым человеком, идущим к своей цели, или самому оттолкнуть другого на пути к своей отзывалось в нем не раз пережитой болью.

Но та нежность, которая так легко ощущалась через ладони Хакса, то тепло, ровным сильным потоком охватывающего его от любого прикосновения — все это перекрывало навязчивый страх сорваться в пустоту, где не будет ничего и никого. В ту минуту, что они стояли друг напротив друга, Хакс существовал там только для него.

Дыхание восстанавливалось, возвращались запахи, звуки, ощущение себя в пространстве и времени. Напряжение, идущее изнутри и приковывавшее Кайло к месту, постепенно уходило. Он глубоко и ровно вдохнул, чувствуя цветочную примесь в воздухе. Запах сада окончательно вернул его назад. 

Он собирался уже занять место пилота, как раздался сигнал принятого сообщения на датападе. Исходящий адрес принадлежал Хаксу.

_«Известно,_  
что я прирожденный оратор.  
Я могу выстроить слова в линию  
и без труда описать то,  
как ты, стоя посреди глухого леса,  
поднимаешь свой взгляд к лучам солнца,  
мелькающим в листве. 

_Известно,_  
что я прирожденный оратор.  
И я могу подобрать множество слов о тебе.  
Только вот я достиг той точки,  
когда буквы и слова всех известных мне языков  
исчезли. 

_Это ты — тот, кто забрал все буквы_  
и перемешал их.  
Забрал мои слова  
и заменил на длинные ночи,  
которыми я думаю,  
как положить раскрытую ладонь туда,  
где бьется твое сердце». 

Каждая строчка звучала в его сознании голосом Хакса. Каждое слово, будто бы произнесенное вслух, отзывалось приятной дрожью в пальцах, возвращая все на свои места. 

«Недостижимых целей нет», — отчетливо вспомнились слова Хакса, и Кайло медленно моргнул, отпуская все лишние мысли, сомнения и тревоги.

 

Холод должен был пробирать до костей.

Хакс стоял на открытой площадке у одного из транспортных ангаров. На километры вокруг не оставалось ни одного участка земли, не покрытого снегом или ледяной коркой. Ветер с гулким свистом задувал крупные хлопья снега в образующийся сквозной коридор ангара. Тем не менее, холода Хакс не ощущал. 

С того момента, как он прибыл на планетарную базу, прошло уже две недели. А с момента, когда снова встретил Кайло — десять суток. Возможно, Хакс не знал бы таких точных цифр, если бы все на базе не подчинялось расписаниям и графикам. Но какова бы причина ни была, десять суток — вот срок, который остался позади, и за который они ни разу не смогли поговорить наедине. Наедине — и без глухой черной маски, скрывавшей лицо и изменявшей голос Кайло.

Когда Хакс прибыл сюда, за первые же несколько часов в переговорном зале он смог познакомиться со всеми старшими офицерами и командирами, с которыми теперь работал. Почему-то у него не промелькнуло ни одного сомнения относительно личности вошедшего в зал последним. Черная броня, на первый взгляд похожая на ту, что носили пилоты-штурмовики, скрывавшая лицо и частично тело, не смогла ввести его в заблуждение. В незначительных жестах, по шагам и развороту плеч, он узнал Кайло Рена еще до того, как ему назвали имя. 

Никто из них не раскрыл уже состоявшегося знакомства. Хакс считал, что оба поступили правильно. Офицеры — его подчиненные, и чем меньшим количеством сведений они обладали о своем командующем, тем было лучше. Личное, по мнению Хакса, могло стать серьезной помехой в слаженной беспристрастной работе.

И все же поговорить с Кайло хотелось нестерпимо. Несколько коротких сообщений, которые он отправил ему на датапад, остались без ответа.

Хакс не хотел допускать мысли, что в чем-то ошибся.

Кайло не избегал встречи. Но и не присутствовал в допустимой видимости, а самого Хакса полностью занимали новые обязанности. При условии, что после выполнения всех рабочих задач едва ли оставалось время на сон, разыскивать Кайло оказалось просто невозможно.

Сегодня, впервые за прошедшие две недели, появилось несколько свободных часов между сменами. Для того, чтобы решить, чем их занять, не потребовало много времени. Сильное и четкое желание сменить обшивку внутренних коридоров наземной базы на открытое пространство планеты пришло сразу.

Хакс глубоко дышал морозным чистым воздухом, не обращая внимания на то, как снежные хлопья летят прямо ему в лицо, путаются в ресницах, тают на щеках и остаются на несколько мгновений в волосах, прежде чем так же не растаять. 

Он собирался уже вернуться назад и провести оставшееся время в своей каюте за чтением, как на площадке появился Кайло. Как всегда широким, стремительным шагом он вышел из ангара в сопровождение нескольких штурмовиков. Он не сразу заметил Хакса, но спустя пару минут все же отпустил штурмовиков, а сам изменил траекторию, направляясь прямо к нему.

— Когда-то ты сказал мне, что любишь снег, — сказал Кайло, подходя и становясь рядом. — Еще не передумал? 

— Нет, — коротко ответил Хакс. — Я не скучаю по погоде на Арканисе уже давно. Снег всегда честнее. Понятнее. 

Кайло молчал. Хаксу стало вдруг по-настоящему холодно. Время таяло. Уходило и его терпение.

— У меня есть несколько свободных часов до следующей смены, — добавил он.

— Это предложение провести их вместе?

— Да, — подтвердил Хакс. 

Кайло колебался.

— Меня ждет верховный лидер. Позже? После твоей смены.

— Да, это возможно. Буду ждать.

— Я могу прийти к тебе? — в голосе звучало удивление.

— Именно это и имеется в виду, Кайло. Разговаривать с тобой еще где бы то ни было на базе просто невозможно. Или хочешь, чтобы мы общались через визор и вокодер твоего шлема?

— Разумеется, нет.

Кайло больше ничего не сказал сам и не дал возможности ничего добавить в разговор. Зато развернулся так резко, что краем плаща задел колени Хакса. Тот не хотел вести себя так, только не с Кайло. Но напряжение достигло своей высшей точки, и сдержаться не получилось. Возможно, позже Хакс найдет способ извиниться, если в этом все еще будет необходимость. 

 

Панель на стене издала неприятный звук, подтверждая введенный код доступа.

— Ты не опасаешься, что подчиненные будут спрашивать, что я делал у тебя в каюте? — спросил Кайло, заходя внутрь.

— Нет. Подобные вопросы человеку моего положения не задают, — возразил Хакс.

Здесь было теплее, чем в остальных помещениях на базе. Зайдя следом, Хакс тут же расстегнул китель. Сняв его и убрав в стенной шкаф, он повернулся к Кайло.

Шесть часов, что отделяли их не самый приятный обмен репликами на площадке — назвать это разговором не получалось — и настоящий момент, казалось, длились гораздо дольше положенных стандартных в них минут. От собственного раздражения в голове шумело, а усталость от проведенного на ногах дня тянула каждую мышцу.

— Сюда больше никто не войдет? — спросил Кайло.

— А ты ждешь кого-то? — Хакс позволил себе улыбку. 

Сейчас у Кайло все подчинялось тайне, сопровождающей его повсюду. Никто не видел его лица. Никто, кроме Хакса, и, разумеется, верховного лидера. Больше никто на базе не знал, кто скрывается под маской. Они располагали только именем. Именем и тем образом, который складывался из того, как Кайло себя вел. Острый ум, быстрая реакция, нетерпение к ошибкам. И все это в сочетании с чужими рассказами о владении Силой, для большинства — мистической религией, с трудом вписывающейся в картину мира рядовых солдат. Как итог, он вызывал уважение и очень часто — страх, какой пробуждало любое иррациональное и не изученное явление. Никто не знал до конца, что ждать от Кайло Рена.

Хакс не мог сказать с уверенностью, знал ли он сам, на что способен этот человек. Но даже это не становилось препятствием в желании идти по выбранному пути рядом с ним.

Кайло поднял руки к шлему. С мягким звуком механизм пришел в движение, и он наконец снял маску.

В какой-то момент, буквально на долю секунды, Хакс представил, что маска может не только скрывать его личность, но и утаивать что-то, что случилось за, пусть и незначительный, но все же промежуток времени.

Но Кайло, разумеется, не изменился. Только сейчас, в отличие от последней их встречи, когда серые сумерки скрадывали подробности, искусственное освещение давало возможность рассмотреть каждую черту его лица, каждую линию, изгиб, каждую родинку. 

— Кайло… — начал Хакс, ведя его за собой вглубь каюты. 

Они остановились у невысокого стола между кресел.

— Я слушаю, говори, — попросил он. 

Сейчас, когда он снова стоял перед Хаксом, так близко, с открытым и знакомым лицом, напряжение уходило. Отступала даже усталость, а раздражение казалось глупым и неуместным чувством. На смену возвращалось желание того, чтобы его присутствие не заканчивалось. Чтобы и дальше можно было бы смотреть ему в глаза и видеть в них, как уникален для обоих момент.

Хакс словно разом забыл все слова. 

— Мне нужно было попробовать найти время раньше, но… — начал он. Кайло жестом его остановил.

— Что нужно, так это не поднимать эту тему. И ты, и я, оба мы знаем — у каждого свои цели, требующие времени и сил.

Хакс покачал головой.

— Мои цели включают и тебя, если ты еще не понял. 

До этого резкий изгиб нахмуренных бровей Кайло стал мягче. Не стоило забывать, что его могло волновать все тоже, что и Хакса. Только, в силу глубоко личностных качеств, переживаться им в несколько раз хуже.

Хакс не собирался исключать Кайло из своей жизни. Конечно, какая-то его часть оказалась готова к тому, что, даже не смотря на свой острый ум, Кайло не увидит казавшееся Хаксу очевидным. Не увидит, что даже со всеми обязанностями, появившимися у них теперь, даже с той колоссальной нагрузкой, которую придется выдерживать, если они собираются и дальше реализовывать себя и свой потенциал. Даже с учетом этого, то, что было между ними, могло получить продолжение. Но Хакс судил по себе, и все, что он думал о Кайло, казалось ему неразрывно связанным со всем остальным совершенно естественно.

— Так ты все же хотел снова видеть меня, — тише добавил Кайло, подтверждая догадку.

— Разумеется. Что заставило тебя сомневаться? 

Кайло молчал. Но все читалось по его лицу. Все его эмоции были сейчас в приоткрытых губах, в темных, глубоких глазах, в повороте головы. Внутри него шла борьба. И шла она, как мог судить Хакс, непрерывно. И если даже не все окажутся такими наблюдательными, как он, оставалось признать, что шлем в таком случае не самая плохая идея.

— То, что заставило — этого уже больше нет, — ответил Кайло наконец. — Я не привык говорить об этом вслух. Но мне не хватает тебя, Хакс. Я ждал твоего назначения сюда, надеясь, что так мы будем чаще видеть друг друга. У меня нет ни малейшего желания оставаться от тебя на расстоянии и теперь. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы это осознать. Тогда, во вторую нашу встречу, я так хотел снова попасть на Арканис не из-за лесов, не из-за желания увидеть планету в ясную погоду. Уже тогда, мне нужна была только встреча с тобой. 

Хакс слышал его голос и понимал, что именно говорит Кайло, скорее интуитивно, чем действительно слушая. Он уже знал все, что нужно знать. И в остатке являлось то, чему найти слова было бы трудно уже ему. Кайло заполнял собой ту пустоту, которой Хакс раньше не замечал. Его присутствие стало необходимостью. Как необходимым было и коснуться кожи Кайло снова.

Ничто не мешало сделать это сейчас.

— Расстояние — самая незначительная помеха, — сказал Хакс негромко, словно самому себе. Он сделал шаг к Кайло. Беспокойство на лице того сменилось ожиданием. Во взгляде читалось разрешение. Разрешение на все. Хакс поднял руку и коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев его подбородка, прослеживая линию челюсти и скулы. Кайло не возражал, мгновенно прикрывая глаза от короткой ласки и чуть наклоняя голову вслед за движением его руки.

Хотелось большего. Хотелось того, на что в прошлый раз он не решился. Было важно, что сейчас Кайло желает того же. Возможно, следовало все же спросить вслух, но Хакс привык вести, привык не ждать, привык полагаться на свою наблюдательность. Сомнений, что Кайло ждал этого не меньше его самого, не оставалось. 

Едва улавливая мысли, сменяющиеся в голове одна другой, Хакс принял окончательное решение. Придерживая Кайло за подбородок, он прижался своими губами к его. 

Губы Кайло и правда были нежными. Мягкими. Такими, будто к ним еще никто и никогда не прикасался вот так. «Скорее всего, я прав», — пронеслось в голове у Хакса вместе со странным желанием не знать этого наверняка. Но негласный ответ шел сам — по тому, что Кайло перестал дышать и замер, позволяя Хаксу целовать его расслабленный рот, как тот хотел и как тот умел. 

Абсолютная неподвижность Кайло не делала поцелуй хуже. Лишь усложняла Хаксу задачу. Существовало много вещей, которые он делал безупречно, в которых достиг определенного мастерства. И поцелуи не входили в их число. Он едва ли мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так тянулся к чьему-то лицу. Хакс и не желал вспоминать. Сравнения были неуместны. 

И все равно, это получалось хорошо, хорошо настолько, что по всему телу волнами расходилось жаркое тепло. Наконец, Кайло качнулся вперед, касаясь своей грудью его. Широкие ладони легли Хаксу на талию, скользнули дальше, крест-накрест пересекаясь за его спиной.

Хакс крупно вздрогнул, разрывая поцелуй. Кайло прерывисто, коротко дыша, распахнул глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Никто из них не хотел останавливаться, ни один не отстранился от другого. 

Радужка чужих глаз едва виднелась, оттого почти черные глаза Кайло казались такими же завораживающе бездонными, как сам космос. Хакс поднял пальцы от его подбородка к губам, горячим, еще чуть влажным, обвел их изгиб. Дальше — скулы и нежная кожа под линией ресниц на нижнем веке. Несколько темных родинок отозвались мягким рельефом под подушечками пальцев.

От каждого касания Хакса переполнял трепет, и он чувствовал ответную дрожь.

За следующим поцелуем Кайло потянулся сам.

 

Настенный модуль с часами двумя ровными вертикальными точками отсчитывал секунды. До рассвета оставалось немного, но, как только Кайло переступил порог, темноту каюты резко рассеял яркий искусственный свет.

Хотелось остаться прямо здесь, у двери. Прижаться спиной к холодной стенной панели и опуститься на пол. Не двигаться, расслабив каждую мышцу, закрыть глаза и потерять все точки опоры. Не видеть, не слышать, не существовать.

Все тело являло собой сгусток боли и усталости. Кайло сделал несколько шагов вглубь каюты, на ходу пытаясь избавиться от одежды. На черной ткани не была видна кровь, но он чувствовал, как она пропитала его плащ и даже перчатки насквозь. И теперь, на смену желанию остаться неподвижным, пришло другое — чтобы тело омыла вода, чтобы настоящая прохладная влага коснулась кожи, забирая эту боль, усталость и чужую кровь. 

Кайло не беспокоили те жизни, которые он сегодня забрал. Ни жизни, ни их носители, не имели никакого смысла. Значимость затраченных сил сводилась к очередному отсутствию результатов. Ноль процентов. Вот что ждало его в конце изматывающих пяти дней, проведенных на другом конце галактики.

Сначала это вызывало ярость. Неугасимым огнем она поднимался в нем из самых глубин. Потом пришла ненависть. И ненависть направляла его руку с мечом, обрушивая всю силу на тех, кого, как он считал, следовало уничтожить.

Кайло сбросил с плеч плащ, отстегнул от пояса меч, через голову стянул длинную плотную тунику. 

Те крупицы информации, что он собрал за прошедшее время, едва ли складывались в полную картину и не могли серьезно приблизить его к цели. 

Возможно, ему нужно было больше терпения, чтобы вызвать в памяти забытый урок из той части жизни, которая существовала теперь только в его воспоминаниях. Но терпение давно потеряло прежний смысл, становясь ничем иным, как смирением. А смирение не имело сейчас с Кайло ничего общего. 

Сбросив одежду на пол, он прошел в другую часть каюты, где с одной стороны у стены находилась длинная узкая кровать, а у противоположной, зеркальным отражением, такой же длинный и узкий стол. Здесь у него обычно хранилось несколько личных вещей: датапад и датакарты к нему, бокалы из настоящего стекла, бутылка виски, который сам он не пил, но держал для Хакса.

Кайло собирался оставить здесь меч и пойти в душевой отсек, но на мгновение замер, замечая на столе невысокий цилиндр вазы, в котором плотным букетом стояли цветы. 

Он подошел ближе. Белые бутоны источали сладкий запах, тонкие гладкие стебли приятно охладили пальцы, когда Кайло коснулся их. Несколько лепестков, темнее других, упали вниз. Цветы выглядели не совсем свежими, но все равно сохранившими красоту. Он знал и любил этот сорт, помня их название с самого детства. Мгновенный укол горечи сменился другим чувством — чувством благодарности за то, что теперь эти цветы можно будет вспоминать совсем иначе.

Словно отвечая его мыслям, датапад, лежащий рядом, с коротким сигналом известил о входящем файле. Автоматически включилась подсветка: вверху значился адрес Хакса.

_«Мне доложили, что ты вернулся на базу._

_Не знаю, нравится ли тебе белая эустома. Но это все, что я смог найти на той планете, где проходили переговоры, и за то время, каким я располагал. К твоему возвращению они уже должно быть потеряли первую свежесть, но совершенно точно не отцвели полностью»._

Кайло дочитал сообщение и хотел было отложить датапад в сторону — чем скорее он приведет себя в порядок, тем быстрее сможет разыскать Хакса, увидеть которого сейчас хотелось больше всего. Но на экране появился еще один не прочитанный файл, от него же, но присланный стуками ранее.

_«Можешь проснуться посреди ночи,_  
задаваясь вопросом:  
«Почему я?»  
Можешь скрываться под своими масками  
и говорить всем,  
что ты не тот и никогда  
не будешь им. 

_Или можешь присмотреться и заметить_  
тот же сбитый сердечный ритм,  
ту же боль,  
противоречие,  
несовершенство,  
и использовать их как стимул,  
чтобы подняться из темных глубин  
и стать сильней. 

_Тебе решать:_  
тонуть ли в беспокойстве дальше,  
Или преодолеть его. 

_Потому как, чем тяжелее борьба,_  
тем значительнее покоренная высота в конце.  
Как говорят,  
чем больше грязи,  
тем красивее цветение бутонов». 

Кайло прикрыл глаза. То, что делал для него Хакс, не делал никто другой. Никто и не посмел бы даже повторить подобное. Хотя бы по той причине, что вряд ли смог бы почувствовать к другому человеку подобное по силе.

То, как Хакс смотрел на него. То, какие стихи ему писал. То, как целовал и как касался. Только Хакс мог сделать это все желанным и заставить поверить в то, что Кайло можно принимать без остатка, без исключений, без поправок и уступок. Что можно желать быть с другим человек с каждым разом становясь все ближе.

Стоя под прохладными струями воды, Кайло вспоминал их недавний разговор. Тогда он задал вопрос — будет ли так всегда. Вопрос прямой, опасный, и на самом деле ненужный. Но он сорвался с его губ на долгом выдохе, когда Хакс, обнимая его лицо ладонями, касался губами полуприкрытых век. 

Он вспоминал, как точно так же вернулся тогда из неудачной миссии. Кроме схожих крупиц информации, результатом стала потеря одного штурмовика и полученные им самим ранения. Он вернулся в ссадинах и ушибах, но без переломов — от более серьезных увечий после каменного оползня спасла только Сила. Раны не имели значения, но он вспоминал, как руки, разбитые в кровь, горели огнем, возвращая еще более давние воспоминания об огне настоящем. 

Хакс встретил его шаттл на посадочной площадке и, когда Кайло отказался от медицинской помощи, решительно увел его к себе. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы он отмылся от крови и грязи сам, без посторонней помощи, но Хакс не возражал. Не спрашивал, не настаивал. Он находился рядом, разделяя все безмолвно, и в этой тишине Кайло не чувствовал, что только что случившееся с ним — проигрыш. 

В тот вечер он остался у Хакса в первый раз. Они лежали рядом, и никто из них не хотел засыпать сразу. Здесь, вот так, было просто забыть о том, что за границами различимого в полутьме каюты мира происходило что-то другое. Что-то, что не являлось ощущением пальцев на запястьях, прослеживающих каждую выступающую вену, или нежным, но глубоким поцелуем, оставляющим их обоих без дыхания на долгие мгновения. Что-то, что не было осторожным прикосновением горячих губ к открытым плечам, к нежной коже шеи, не было скользящими под ладонями волосами, не было движением навстречу друг другу. Даже та боль, что отзывалась на мимолетное прикосновение к разбитым пальцам, не могла сделать важным то, что ни на мгновение не прекращало свое существование. Но вопрос, прозвучавший в тот момент шепотом, пришел как раз извне.

«Война не останавливается, пока мы спим, — сказал ему тогда в ответ Хакс, — нет причин останавливаться и нам».

Слова эхом звучали в сознании Кайло и сейчас. И пока вода стекала по коже, принося именно то облегчение, которое он искал, приходило и спокойствие, которое всегда наступало после возвращения сюда.

 

_«Приходи, если еще не спишь»._

Хакс не спал. Входящий файл от Кайло застал его за просмотром отчетов технического персонала. 

Хакс ждал его возвращения еще шесть часов назад. Даже уведомление о задержке прибытия не вернуло ему сон. Как только ему доложили, что шаттл Кайло Рена все-таки приземлился на поверхности планеты, Хакс оделся и, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя, принялся за документы, сосредоточиться на которых раньше едва ли представлялось возможным. 

Теперь он шел по коридору к каюте Кайло и спрашивал себя, сумеет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к самому ощущению ожидания. Ожидания, которое все тянулось, и каждая последующая минута, проведенная в нем, удлинялась, как становились ирреально-длинными тени на закате. Хакс не любил ждать и раньше. Все, что ему хотелось, он делал сразу, если, конечно, позволяли условия. А он прикладывал все усилия, делал все от него зависящее, чтобы они позволяли. Ожидание — это время, а время в своем потоке равно как забирало возможности, так и давало новые. Хакс не мог отпускать все во власть такой нестабильной меры успеха, хотя и понимал, что контролировать время не под силу никому. Даже Кайло с его Силой не мог ни остановить этот поток, ни ускорить его. 

И сколько бы Хакс ни пытался убедить себя в том, что время — всего лишь неизбежная помеха, главным в этом определении оставалось слово «неизбежная».

Кайло лежал на своей постеле с закрытыми глазами, но по тому, как поднималась его грудь от дыхания, тихого, но неровного, становилось понятно, что заснуть он еще не успел.

Хакс подошел к нему и опустился на край постели рядом.

— Разве у тебя утренняя смена? — спросил Кайло, открыл глаза и посмотрел на форменный китель, который Хакс надел, но оставил не застегнутым.

— Нет. Я ждал тебя, — просто ответил Хакс. Кайло все равно бы узнал, что он не спал еще после вчерашней смены и просто забыл переодеться, потому что чувствовал такие вещи. Он чувствовал все, что касалось Хакса, с особенной точностью. Тем более, теперь, когда между ними не оставалось ни одного сомнения, ни одного нерешенного вопроса, и случилось то, чего не случалось ни с кем другим.

— Я давно не видел белую эустому. Где ты ее нашел?

Губы Хакса тронула улыбка. 

— Летал на Эндор заключать сделку с одним частным сектором на поставку карбона. Ты знал, что Эндорианские редвуды — отличный его источник?

Кайло коротко покачал головой.

— Нет. Но за цветы спасибо.

То, что Кайло нравились эти знаки внимания, то, что он всегда отвечал на них скрытой или явной благодарностью, вызывало внутри трепет. Каждый раз, когда писал для него стихи, или оставлял свежие цветы в каюте, Хакс вспоминал, как отвел его когда-то к озеру на Арканисе. Совершенное без каких-либо раздумий не стало ошибкой и, в каком-то смысле, определило его будущее. 

Хакс подвинул руку так, чтобы накрыть его пальцы своими. Кожа была теплой, с едва заметной на ощупь сеткой мелких шрамов, оставшихся от одной давней ночи, той, когда он получил имя Кайло Рен. 

Он рассказал Хаксу не сразу. Но рассказал все, потому что знал — не будет осуждения. Тогда Хакс первый раз увидел его правую руку без перчатки, первый раз коснулся деформированной от огня кожи. 

Больше шрамы не казались Хаксу следами неудач и собственной слабости. Теперь он не считал их чем-то неприятным и безобразным. Каждую отметку на открытой для него ладони он обвел губами, и это тоже стало принятием, делающим Кайло по-настоящему его.

— Хакс… — позвал Кайло. 

Он медленно моргнул, возвращаясь в настоящий момент. 

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать. Иди сюда, — негромко добавил он, придвигаясь вплотную к стенной панели.

Хакс снял китель, чтобы не помять форму, отложил его на край постели и лег рядом. Он испытывал потребность в этом тепле, в этом простом проявлении заботы. Такую же потребность испытывал и сам Кайло. И ничего из этого не делало их них слабее в глазах другого. 

От Кайло шел ровный жар и слабый, но приятный запах мыла. Хакс повернулся к нему лицом, позволяя себя обнять.

— Ты знаешь, раньше белая эустома цвела у моей матери на Хосниан-Прайм, — начал Кайло, поворачиваясь на бок и осторожно притягивая Хакса к себе ближе. Он положил согнутую руку под его голову так, что кончиками пальцев доставал до коротких волос на затылке Хакса. Он начал перебирать их, легко поглаживая в простой ласке. — У всех цвели розовые и фиолетовые, но у нее — только белые. 

Хакс промолчал. Во многих ответах не было необходимости. Если даже Кайло не знал, то мог почувствовать в такие моменты, что ему не все равно. Не все равно, что происходило с ним до их знакомства. В то же время, Хакс всегда давал понять, что прошлое должно оставаться прошлым. Воспоминания не должны иметь над ним разрушающей власти. Для Кайло это оставалось противоречием, которое, как он объяснял, нельзя решить так просто. В отличие от Хакса, он по-прежнему хранил в памяти множество воспоминаний, черпая из них эмоции и ощущения для собственной Силы. И чем контрастнее были эти ощущения, тем больше смысла было обращаться к ним снова и снова.

Хакс вдохнул глубже, и потянулся к шее Кайло, касаясь кожи раскрытыми губами. Недвижимым прикосновением прямо к тому месту, где под кожей чувствовался пульс. Сейчас он бился ровно, спокойно, но Хакс знал ту гулкую частоту, с которой могло стучать сердце Кайло. Ему нравилось быть причиной таких перемен в нем. Ему нравилось узнавать, что именно может вызвать их. Всегда податливый его прикосновениям, Кайло отзывался невероятно живо. Хаксу казалось, попробуй он осознать всю ту нежность, которую тот пробуждал в нем в эти моменты, он мог бы просто расщепиться на мельчайшие частицы, потеряв себя полностью.

— Ты знаешь, когда улетишь в следующий раз? — спросил Хакс, едва ли собираясь прекращать мягкие прикосновения к шее Кайло.

— Пока нет. Этот раз был не таким удачным, как я предполагал. Сначала нужно рассказать обо всем учителю.

— В расписании у меня сегодня должен быть отчет перед верховным лидером. Думаешь, он позовет нас обоих?

— Возможно. Но мне бы этого не хотелось. — Кайло сжал волосы Хакса в своих пальцах чуть сильнее, заставляя поднять голову. Он рассматривал его лицо так, будто видел впервые, внимательно, изучающе, скользя взглядом от губ к глазам и обратно.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — спросил Хакс. Кайло что-то тревожило, и он не мог не заметить этого.

— Полететь с тобой на Эндор. Увидеть озеро Суи. И Литые горы. Забрать тебя с этой снежной планеты — не только, чтобы подписать несколько договоров. 

Хакс поднял руку и коснулся щеки Кайло кончиками пальцев. На первый взгляд, тот озвучил такое простое желание. Простое, и, тем не менее, сейчас для них неввыполнимое.

— Я знаю, что это невозможно, — словно его мыслям ответил Кайло. — Но никто же не запрещает мне хотеть подобного. Раньше меня учили, что желания ведут к эгоизму. Но то, что я испытываю к тебе, Хакс, назвать эгоизмом нельзя. Только невозможным желанием. Которое мне удается исполнять. Значит, если немного подождать, исполнятся и другие.

— Я могу всю жизнь потратить на эту войну, — негромко сказал Хакс.

— Как и я могу потратить всю свою на погоню за призраками, — ответил ему Кайло. — Я осознаю это сейчас так ясно, как никогда раньше. Но…

— Но в этом ведь и смысл, — закончил за него Хакс. — Не останавливаться до самого конца.

— Да. И когда ты сказал, что война не останавливается, пока мы спим, я понял это именно так. 

— Именно так и есть, — эхом ответил Хакс. 

Кайло жил тем же, чем жил и он. И в этой жизни существовало место только одной цели и одному человеку. 

От таких мыслей тепло, словно живое, обволакивало его прямо под кожей, омывая своими мягкими волнами. Наконец захотелось спать. Захотелось закрыть веки, чувствуя, как Кайло обнимает его, отдавая в это прикосновение всего себя. 

Время, которого у них не было, время, которое у них было — все оно, все тот же холодный неизменный поток. И чем больше Хакс думал о нем, тем больше убеждался, что оно не так и безжалостно, если смогло свести их в одной точке. Свести случайно, мимолетно, но продолжать возвращать их к друг другу снова и снова.

Засыпая, Хакс слышал в своем сознании четкие, пришедшие вовремя, как никогда, слова:

_«Кто ты,  
на самом деле?_

_Ты не имя,_  
не рост, не вес,  
не пол.  
Ты не возраст,  
не те города,  
из которых ты пришел. 

_Ты — в тысяче вещей,_  
но другие видят  
миллионы тех,  
в которых тебя нет. 

_Ты не те города,_  
из которых ты пришел.  
Ты те,  
куда ты собираешься пойти.  
Я бы хотел  
отправиться туда  
с тобой». 

Хакс знал, что эти слова понравятся Кайло. Он знал, что Кайло их слышит.

**Author's Note:**

> В роли поэтических отрывков в тексте присутствуют результаты перевода материала [wnq-writers](http://wnq-writers.com/), [hellopoetry](https://hellopoetry.com/)


End file.
